


Départ pour une meilleure vie

by Kairy_Dream



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Amour et Amitié, Crossdressing, Différent OC vont apparaître, F/F, F/M, Hikaru mannequin, Koyo est un sage, L'histoire se met en place lentement, M/M, Sai est une femme, Sai et Hikaru frère et soeur
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairy_Dream/pseuds/Kairy_Dream
Summary: Un recueillement, deux tombes et une rencontre inattendu entre ces deux personnes qui va chamboulé le destin et l'histoire qui était déjà écrite pour eux et leurs entourages.Une grande sœur surprotectrice, un ancien joueur de go, un rival disparu, et un fils en colère ...Et si … leurs destins s’entremêlaient à nouveau ensemble suite à une seule rencontre …Et si … cela marquait un nouveau départ pour eux et leurs entourages.Suivons leurs histoires à travers leurs vies de tout les jours depuis cette étrange rencontre.(Grand résumé en prologue, c'est une réécriture d'une de mes histoires)





	1. 00 Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

**Départ pour une meilleur vie**

**00 Prologue**

Un recueillement, deux tombes et une rencontre inattendu entre ces deux personnes qui va chamboulé le destin et l'histoire qui était déjà écrite pour eux et leurs entourages.

o{(°3°)}o

Une jeune femme multipliant les rôles et identités, dans le but de cacher au plus profond d'elle sa fragilité et son âme brisée causé par son enfance écrasée. A la fois grande sœur surprotectrice, cuisinière ignorante et catastrophique, patronne bien trop amicale d'un café, journaliste free-lance à la langue acérée, … aurais-t-elle la force dans son cœur pour retrouver la passion enflammée pour le go qui l'animait autrefois … peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais disparue … ?

o{(°3°)}o

Un vieil homme au visage presque stoïque, ancien Meijin ne pouvant plus toucher une pierre ni jouer suite à la mort de sa femme. Haï par son fils, le blâmant de le mort de cette dernière … il ne sait pas que la vie a encore des surprises pour lui.

o{(°3°)}o

Un jeune homme abandonnant son ancienne vie pour fuir aux cotés d'une sœur dont il ignorait l’existence, fuir sa carrière pro de Go qui l'empêcha d’assister aux derniers instants de sa mère, fuir son rival et premier amour … pour finalement revenir, se noyant dans le travail pour s'empêcher de renouer avec cette vie passée.

o{(°3°)}o

Un jeune homme revivant dans sa mémoire, le dernier souvenir qu'il a de son rival avant que ce dernier ne disparaît. Devant aussi supporter la souffrance de la mort de sa mère, qu'il ne sut accepter correctement, rejetant le blâme sur son père qui reste silencieux à sa détresse … il ne s’attend pas à revoir celui qui a su envahir ses pensées pendant tant d'année.

o{(°3°)}o

Et si … leurs destins s’entremêlaient à nouveau ensemble suite à une seule rencontre …

Et si … cela marquait un nouveau départ pour eux et leurs entourages.

Suivons leurs histoires à travers leurs vies de tout les jours depuis cette étrange rencontre.


	2. 01 Rencontre entre les tombes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une simple rencontre, un coup du hasard ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : L'univers merveilleux d'Hikaru no Go, ainsi que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et c'est vraiment dommage ... Je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.
> 
> ''Bla et bla'' = Dialogue, et les pensées en italique

**Départ pour une meilleure vie**

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre entre les tombes**

Le soleil régnait dans le ciel sans un seul nuage pour faire barrage à ses rayons, tandis que les fleurs aux multitudes de couleurs dansaient avec le vent et sa légère brise printanière. Cela faisait déjà un mois que le printemps été là, cependant un homme ne pouvait pas voir sa beauté tellement que son cœur est endeuillé.

Au milieu d'un vieux cimetière, se trouvant en campagne non loin de Tokyo, Koyo Touya se recueillait devant une tombe, celle de sa tendre femme. Déposant un bouquet de fleurs, ses préférées, il ne put s'empêcher d'être pris par le remord de n'avoir pas passer autant de temps avec elle de son vivant.

Sa compagne avait toujours su supporter ses caprices concernant le Go, lui souriant sans se plaindre quand il devait partir en déplacement ou encore quand il faisait passer en premier une partie avant leur anniversaire de mariage. Elle a su être la femme parfaite pour lui, mais lui n'était pas le mari parfait qu'elle aurait tant mérité.

Il n'était même pas présent durant ses derniers instants à l'hôpital, comment oublier ce jour-là, ce jour où une amie de sa femme dont il ignorait le nom lui appris la mort de cette dernière au téléphone. Il avait du se rendre à la dernière minute à un événement lié au Go dont il devait faire acte de présence, sa femme avait une petite mine quand il est parti, mais elle lui avait assuré que ce n'était que de la fatigue … malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

L'habitude qu'elle avait de toujours prendre sur elle, de toujours éviter de l'inquiéter ou de le gêner par amour pour lui, il le réalisa trop tard. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal après la douleur de la perdre, c'était de savoir que c'était l'amour qu'elle lui portait, qui la tua petit à petit.

Même ses derniers mots lui étaient destinés, les entendre de la bouche d'un médecin, au lieu de sa femme lui avait détruit ce qui lui restait de son cœur : ''Je suis désolée Koyo, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à être a tes cotés. Je n'en ai plus la force de lutter, je suis tellement désolée, je vais devoir te laisser. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Koyo, mais laisse moi me reposer.''

Les larmes de Koyo avaient coulés en silence et dans le plus secret sur son visage, au point que pour son entourage, elles paraissaient inexistantes, le rendant sans cœur pour les mauvaises langues. Il se souvenait que sa femme n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, mis à part elle, peu de gens l'avait vu dans cet état. Aux yeux du Go et de ses fans, il était Koyo Touya, un joueur de Go stoïque que rien ne laissait paraître dans son attitude, froid et distant.

Son propre fils refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis l'enterrement de sa mère, même enterrement où il s'était retenu de pleurer pour se montrer fort devant cette perte et son fils. Malheureusement, Akira avait vu cela comme un acte cruel d'un homme qui ne se souciait pas de la mort de sa femme. Au début, il voulait s'expliquer sur son acte de froideur à son fils, mais il laissa la situation tel quelle, acceptant les insultes et la haine de son fils comme punition de n'avoir pas rendu heureuse sa femme.

Regardant le ciel pour y trouver une once de beauté, Koyo se sentit amère en voyant le ciel être si bleu, si magnifique alors qu'aujourd'hui marquait le 3ième anniversaire de mort de sa femme. 3 longues années sans elle, il se demandait même comment il avait réussi à vivre tout ce temps sans elle … et sans le Go aussi. Le jour de l'enterrement, il fit la promesse de ne plus toucher à une pierre et d'avoir plus de lien avec le Go. Ce maudit jeu, qui lui avait pris le temps qu'il aurait du passer avec sa femme.

_''Rien ne pourra la remplacer, et sûrement pas un jeu.'' pensa Koyo avec amertume._

Après avoir passer une demi-heure devant la tombe, debout et droit, plongé dans ses pensées, il réalisa qu'une personne se trouvait à ses cotés. Enfin plus précisément, elle était assisse à genou devant la tombe voisine, en train de prier les yeux fermés et le visage n'exprimant rien que le calme et la sérénité.

_''Comment fait-elle pour se sentir si calme ?'' pensa-t-il en se sentant perplexe.''Cette tombe n'est-elle pas dure à regarder ?''_

Sans le vouloir, il entendit les mots qu'elle adressait à la tombe en face d'elle.

''Il va beaucoup mieux, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui.'' dit-elle avec une voix assez neutre. ''Il a grandi, il n'est peut-être pas devenu ce que tu voulais qu'il soit, mais je pense que cela lui convient parfaitement … C'est très bizarre pour lui de revenir après toutes ces années, alors ne lui en veux pas si il ne vient pas te rendre visite … je pense qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour affronter ta tombe.''

Koyo la vit ouvrir les yeux, il s'attendait à voir un regard voilé par la douleur ou la tristesse, mais la personne, dont il n'arrivait pas savoir si c'est un homme ou une femme, ne montrait même pas une once de chagrin dans le regard. Non, au lieu de cela, elle semblait regarder la tombe avec colère et les lèvres pincées par l'agacement.

''La preuve, il m’envoie à sa place pour fleurir ta tombe.'' ajouta-t-elle avec un ton énervé. ''Alors qu'il sait parfaitement que je ne peux pas te supporter, même morte … je suis sur que même là où tu es, tu me haïs toujours autant.''

_''Comment on peux montrer autant d'hostilité pour un mort ?''_

''Mais malgré ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, je reste une femme de parole, j'ai promis sur ta tombe que je prendrais soin de lui … alors, reste en paix.'' fini la femme en se levant. ''Bon, je crois qu'on s'est suffisamment supporter pour ce mois-ci.''

Koyo la regardait se lever d'un mouvement rapide pour se tenir droite et indifférente devant la tombe, comme si elle imposait sa présence. Il détailla du regard et réalisa qu'assisse sur le sol, il n'avait pas remarqué sa silhouette élancée, rajoutée à ça que la femme devait mesurer à peu près 1m90. La seconde chose que remarqua chez elle, c'est la longueur de ses cheveux, malgré qu'ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval au niveau de la nuque, ces derniers lui arrivaient au dessous des fesses. En plus de cela ils étaient lisses et possédaient une très belle couleur, une teinte entre violet et noir.

Du coté de ses vêtements, un pantalon noir serré sculptait parfaitement ses fines jambes, alors que du coté du haut, elle portait une superposition d'un t-shirt kaki à manche longue lui arrivant au milieu des fesses et d'un autre bordeaux à manche court s'arrêtant au milieu du ventre. Les deux possédaient également un large col, dévoilant la clavicule ainsi que le buste plat de la femme.

La tenue se terminait avec une paire de converse grises au pieds, un sac à bandoulière d'étudiant bleu foncé à l'épaule,et autour du cou, un ras de cou noir large ainsi qu'un sautoir en argent avec comme simple pendentif une fine barre en quartz blanc. Dans l'ensemble, la tenue donnait un air rebelle et jeune à la femme.

_''Si je l'avais pas entendu dire qu'elle était une femme, je l'aurais pris pour un homme.'' s'en fit la remarque Koyo._

La femme, sentant un regard sur elle, se demandait si ce n'était pas encore le jeune prêtre du cimetière qui cherchait à récolter des dons auprès d'elle en plus de la harceler pour avoir son numéro, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Se retournant en direction de Koyo, elle parut surprise de le voir à la place du harceleur aux dons.

Ce dernier perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas encore réaliser qu'il se faisait lui aussi observé par la femme. Puis, quand il rencontra ses yeux posés sur lui, il se sentit mal à l'aise de l'avoir épier, et se demandait comment la personne en face de lui interpréterait son comportement. Même si il ne le montrait pas physiquement ce qu'il ressentait, la jeune femme compris ses pensées, et décida de détendre l'atmosphère en lui adressant un grand sourire.

''Bonjour.'' dit-elle simplement en perdant l'air froide et énervée qu'elle montrait quelques secondes avant.

''Bonjour.'' lui répondit-il par politesse.

''C'est une belle journée, même si j'aurais préféré la passer ailleurs.'' grimaça la femme en regardant le ciel bleu. ''J'espère que la personne que vous visitez apprécie le temps.''

''Je l'espère tout autant que vous.'' répondit Koyo en regardant lui aussi le ciel.

''Dite vous que où que soit cette personne, elle est toujours dans votre cœur et qu'elle voit donc la même chose que vous en ce moment-même.'' ajouta-t-elle avec une voix douce.

''Je ne dois pas lui offrir une belle vision.'' soupira Koyo.

''Vous n'avez qu'à regarder autrement le monde.'' lui conseilla la femme en souriant d'un air complice. ''Beaucoup de chose deviennent belle sous un autre angle. Par exemple, ce ciel si bleu qu'on pourrait s'y noyer facilement, en levant la tête on à l'impression qu'il nous oppresse … mais si vous le regarder comme le fond d'une image, il révèle sa vrai splendeur, celle de sublimer n'importe quel paysage ... Par exemple, cette montagne.'' fini-t-elle en lui montrant la dite montagne.

Malgré son doute de pouvoir de nouveau ressentir le calme d'observer le monde qu'il entoure, Koyo ne prononça aucun mot, et observa ce qu'elle lui montrait, espérant retrouver un peu de couleur positive dans sa vie.

La vue était superbe, le vert de la montagne ainsi que sa forme formaient un beau contraste avec le bleu du ciel, on aurait dit que le brouillard se trouvant devant ses yeux se dissipait enfin.

''Oui, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué qu'il faisait si beau.'' avoua Koyo en exprimant un léger sourire.

''Heureusement que le cadre est beau.'' ajouta la femme d'un ton sérieux.

''Pardon ?'' dit Koyo ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

''Je disais heureusement que le lieu est beau, c'est quand même la dernière demeure pour nos morts, leur lieu de repos.'' rajouta-t-elle avec le même sérieux.

''Je le pense aussi.'' dit-il tristement.

''Ils ne faut pas déprimer les morts, sinon ils viendront nous hanter.'' continua-t-elle sérieusement.

Il ne répondit rien, remarquant bien que la jeune femme voulait une réaction de sa part, seulement il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire pour lui montrer la réaction qu'elle attendait. Même si il le voulait il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui montrer un minimum d'expression sur son visage, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas rien montrer depuis 3 ans … enfin peut-être plus, il ne savait plus vraiment quand remontait son dernier rire ou grand sourire.

Finalement, il se trouvait normal de ne plus savoir comment faire, se demandant même si il serait encore capable de le faire un jour. Le femme attendit un moment, puis détourna le regard, rouge de honte, d'avoir sorti une blague de si mauvais goût dans un telle lieu.

''Veuillez me pardonner pour ce moment-là plutôt gênant.'' dit-elle d'une petite voix gênée. ''On me dit souvent que je ne sais pas faire de bonne blague.''

''Non, ce n'est pas vous, c'est moi, je ne sais plus comment on rit.'' dit-il pour la rassurer.

''Ne dite pas de telle chose ! Personne ne peut oublier cela ! C'est juste une question de temps pour que ça revienne, c'est normal d'avoir le cafard et d'être déprimé à un moment de sa vie.'' déclara-t-elle avec ardeur. ''Même moi, je suis passée par là ! Et pourtant tout mes amis croient cela impossible.''

Un silence venu peu après, il trouva normal que ses amis pensaient avoir raison, le sourire qu'elle montrait, dégageait tellement de douceur et chaleur, qu'on pensait cela semblait être une chose naturel de la voir sourire.

Voulant aider l'homme en face d'elle, elle s'approcha de lui, et avec ses mains, elle lui dessina un sourire sur le visage. Un petit sourire, car un grand serait trop ridicule sur le visage de l'homme fatigué par le temps.

''Voilà ! Vous souriez !'' dit-elle gaiement. ''C'est un bon début !''

Koyo semblait douter de ces paroles, car il pouvait bien sentir son visage rester neutre malgré son envie de sourire.

''Après être restée autant au soleil, j'ai bien envie de boire un truc frais.'' déclara la femme en agitant sa main pour se faire du vent. ''Il y a un bar devant le cimetière, ça vous dit de m'accompagner ?''

''Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.'' rétorqua Koyo sans arrières pensées.

''Ce n'est pas le cas.'' articula-t-elle en mettant les mains sur les hanches. ''En route !''

Tout en l'entendant rire, Koyo sentit la femme le prendre par le bras, et le tirer doucement pour le faire avancer vers leur destination. Malgré la familiarité de cet acte, Koyo ne pouvait s'empêcher de la pardonner, elle faisait son mieux pour l'aider.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'ils arrivent devant le bar dont elle parlait, bizarrement il n'avait jamais remarqué la façade de ce dernier durant ses visites au cimetière, pourtant il passait devant pour s'y rendre.

Koyo s'installa en terrasse, assis en face de l'inconnue qui essayait de le faire sourire. Un homme les approcha pour prendre leurs commandes, elle demanda une limonade tandis qu'il prit un thé vert. Pendant que leurs commandes arrivent, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, rendant le moment gênant par ce soudain silence.

_''Je me demande si il pense que je le drague ou un truc du genre.'' pensa la femme. ''Il doit se demander pourquoi il a suivi une drôle de fille comme moi.''_

_''Ça doit la gêner de bavarder avec un vieux comme moi.'' pensa Koyo._

''Voici vos commandes.'' dit une voix interrompant leurs pensées.

''Merci, je vous dois combien ?'' dit subitement l'inconnue en sortant son portefeuille.

Koyo voulu lui dire que c'était pas la peine qu'elle paye son thé, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et paya le tout, en prétextant qu'elle l'avait invité que ce serait impolie de sa part de le faire payer.

''Je présume que rien que je puis vous dire vous feras changer d'avis.'' s'avoua vaincu Koyo.

''Parfaitement, après tout, c'est mon idée de vous inviter.'' rétorqua-t-elle avec conviction.

''Alors je vous remercie … euh … il me semble que nous nous sommes pas présentés.'' réalisa Koyo.

''Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, d'habitude, je suis plus polie et présentable que cela ! J'ai vraiment honte en ce moment !'' dit-elle en cachant son visage rouge derrière ses mains.

''De même de mon coté …'' lui rassura Koyo. ''Je me nomme Touya Koyo. Et vous ?''

''Fujiwara no Sayaka, enchanté de vous rencontrer.'' déclara Sayaka toujours rouge d'honte.

Pour aider à se détendre, Sayaka prit une gorgée de sa limonade, puis failli recracher sa gorgée sur Koyo aussitôt. Voyant sa réaction, ce dernier s'inquiéta pendant qu'elle se forcer à avaler le liquide se trouvant dans sa bouche.

''Que se passe-t-il ?''

''Ah !'' dit-elle avec une expression dégoûtée. ''En plus d'être infect, cette limonade est chaude ! Un conseil, ne buvez pas votre thé, parce que si c'est cette chose qu'il appelle une limonade fraîche, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il appelle un thé.''

Koyo regarda d'un œil nouveau sa tasse de thé et réalisa que son thé avait une drôle de couleur, en plus de semblait plutôt épais. Il repoussa la tasse au milieu de la table avec un air contrarié, ce qui fit rire Sayaka.

''Désolé, mais là, on voyait clairement sur votre visage le dégoût.'' s'expliqua Sayaka pour ne pas contrarier l'homme en face d'elle. ''Au moins vous savez encore montrer certaines émotions.''

Avant que Koyo ne puisse lui répondre, il entendit une sonnerie de téléphone retentir non loin de lui, en fait le bruit venait d'en face de lui, plus précisément du sac de Sayaka. Cette dernière pâlit en l'entendant, et laissa échappé un petit merde de sa bouche.

Il regarda cette dernière regarder son portable sonné, et raccrocher sans même répondre à son appel, puis le reposer dans son sac.

''On était en train de parler de …'' se coupa Sayaka en entendant de nouveau son portable sonné.

Elle refit la même chose que précédemment, et essaya de reprendre sa conversation avec Koyo … sans succès vu que son téléphone se mit de nouveau à sonner. Sayaka poussa un grand soupir et regarda Koyo avec un air désolé.

''Ça à l'air d'être vraiment important, c'est rare qu'il sonne trois fois d'affiler … oh merde ! Il est déjà si tard ! Pas étonnant qu'il sonne autant !'' s'écria Sayaka en se levant brusquement. ''J'ai une idée, on pourrait continuer notre conversation un autre jour et aussi boire un bon thé par la même occasion … hum … demain devant la gare nord de Tokyo, vers 14h. Ça vous va ?''

''Pas de problème.'' répondit Koyo sans réfléchir.

''Au revoir à demain !'' déclara Sayaka en courant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'elle était déjà parti comme une fusée loin du bar.

_''À quoi je pensais quand j'ai dit oui …'' soupira mentalement Koyo. ''Je me demande que me conseillerai ma femme en se moment ?''_

_''Pourquoi je me pose la question.'' sourit Koyo. ''La connaissant, elle me dirait d'y aller et qu'a mon âge il n'a rien a perdre … et peut-être que cela me ferait du bien de me faire de nouvelles connaissances._

o{(°3°)}o

Une fois assisse au volant de sa voiture, Sayaka connecta son portable à sa voiture et répondit enfin à son appel. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un simple allo, qu'une voix se mit à lui hurler dessus.

''Putain Sai ! Il te faut 10 min pour répondre à un putain d'appel !'' cira une voix féminine enragée. '' T'es passée encore où ! Je te rappelle que t'aurais dû être là depuis 30 minute déjà !''

''Bonjour à toi aussi Hinami. Comment ça va ? Moi je vais bien, je suis en route, alors ne t'inquiète pas.'' répondit calmement Sai en conduisant.

''En route … t'es à peine en route ! Tu devrais déjà être là !'' s'énerva Hinami. ''Rassure moi s'il te plait, tu es là dans moins de 5 min n'est-ce pas ?''

''Euh …'' pâlit Sai en reconnaissant le ton limite suppliant de son amie. ''20 min si ça circule bien.''

''SAI !'' hurla-t-elle.

La dite Sai raccrocha aussitôt et mis son téléphone en silencieux pour les appels, en sachant très bien qu'Hinami allait lui passer un savon pour son retard au travail, en plus de lui avoir raccrocher au nez. Elle pouvait déjà entendre les hurlements de là, détruisant son envie et sa détermination à aller au travail.

''Je pourrais sauter le boulot en prétextant un incident sur la voiture.'' réfléchit Sai en essayant de trouver une solution.

Mais un ding annonçant un nouveau message sur son portable, la coupa dans ses réflexions et par réflexe, il l'ouvrit par commande vocal. Seulement au lieu d'entendre une voix robotique lui lire le message, elle entendit cette dernière démarrer le fichier vocal se trouvant dans le message. Elle pu entendre la belle voix d'Hinami crier.

''Ne pense même pas à te trouver une excuse pour louper le travail ! Tu m'entends Sai ! Pas de putain d'excuse !''

_''Tsk … elle me connaît vraiment bien.''_

o{(°3°)}o

Une fois rentré chez lui, Koyo remarqua à coté des chaussures de son fils celle d'une autre personne, qui devait sûrement appartenir à Ogata. Ce dernier qui était déjà considéré comme une connaissance impliqué dans la vie d'Akira, était devenu une personne importante dans la vie de son fils, un semblant de frère que son fils n'avait jamais eu. Les événements des dernières années avaient beaucoup joué dans le renforcement de leur lien.

Personnellement Koyo faisait confiance à Ogata pour soutenir Akira à la fois dans sa vie professionnelle que privée, car il était dure de se l'avouer, mais son fils n'avait aucune vie sociale en dehors de l'association de Go.

Continuant son chemin en direction de sa chambre, Koyo préféra ignorer la présence de sa progéniture dans la maison, préférant se montrer malpolie de ne pas le saluer que de devoir se disputer a nouveau avec lui pour lui avoir simplement adressé la parole. C'était peut-être lâche de la part d'un ancien Meijin comme lui, mais il préférait clairement se faire haïr par derrière, que t'entendre directement a son visage ce que son fils lui reprochait depuis toutes ces années.

Eh oui, Akira avait commencé à détester son père bien avant la mort de sa mère, en fait cela à commencé peu après avoir rencontrer Hikaru. Il ne blâmais pas le garçon aux cheveux bicolores pour cela, il n'était en rien responsable du caractère d'Akira. En fait, il était certain que son fils enviait en secret la simple vie d'Hikaru, qui avant le go, était un garçon tout à fait normal. Seulement Akira ne lui avait pas fait part des ressentiments qu'ils éprouvait, juste pur politesse et respect qu'il devait envers son père.

Ogata, qui avait entendu son ancien mentor et professeur rentré, voulu se lever pour aller le saluer, seulement Akira posa sa main sur son bras, en lui disant que cela n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il ne valait pas la politesse de se déplacer pour lui.

Ogata voulait lui dire a haute voix que cette guerre entre lui et son père était puérile, mais Akira avait besoin de soutien depuis la disparition mystérieuse de Shindou Hikaru, il y a 4 ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc voici le premier chapitre de cette réécriture ! Pour ceux qui connaissait déjà l'histoire d'origine, vous avez du remarquer le changement nette de Sai que se soit au niveau du caractère que style vestimentaire plus masculin. J'ai réalisé que de donner une paire de gros seins à Sai ne lui convenait pas vraiment, car dans ma tête Sai est Sai, celui qu'on connaît de l'anime (et comme il est assez androgyne je trouve), et comme je voulais absolument faire de Sai une femme … Donc désolé Sai, mais dans cette réécriture tu seras plate !!!


	3. 02 La disparition du rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le souvenir douloureux de sa perte ...

**Départ pour une meilleure vie**

**Chapitre 2 : La disparition du rival**

Peu après le départ de son frère de cœur Seiji Ogata, Akira s'installa devant son goban, l'air pensif et la main hésitante, il commença à reconstituer un ancienne partie de go … une partie vieille de 4 ans, la dernière entre lui et son cher rival Hikaru. Beaucoup de personne de son entourage, Seiji le premier, s'inquiétaient de le voir autant touché par la perte de son rival, et surtout des conséquences de cette dernière sur son état mental et son Go.

Tout le monde s'attendait à le voir être affecté en négatif suite à cette nouvelle, mais au contraire, Akira est devenu beaucoup plus fort dans ses coups, bien plus stratège et sans pitié dans son Go. Cette fois-ci, il fit comprendre à la communauté du Go, que personne ne méritait d'être son rival, ou encore son attention. Cette nouvelle attitude de sa part en étonna plus d'un, mais étrangement, cela lui a permis d'être plus ouvert et franc avec son entourage.

Seulement, derrière cette nouvelle carapace, se cache la douleur de l'avoir perdu, une seule seconde ne se passe sans qu'il ne repense à ce drôle de garçon qui a su s'imposer et rentrer dans sa vie aussi vite, qu'il y est entré.

_''Je me souviens encore du jour où nous avons tous appris la nouvelle de ta disparition Hikaru.'' pensa avec mélancolie Akira. ''Sais tu que tu ne m'as pas seulement déçu … tes amis eux aussi t'en ont voulu.''_

**Il y a 4 ans ...**

En entrant dans l'institut de Go en compagnie d'Ogata, Akira ne se serait jamais douter de ce qu'il allait bientôt découvrir. Il avait été absent toute la semaine à cause d'une conférence de Go se déroulant en Corée, conférence qui s'est vite transformée en une rencontre amicale entres les joueurs chinois, les joueurs coréens et bien entendu les joueurs japonais, tous présent pour l’événement.

Se dirigeant directement vers le tableau d'affichage des rencontres de la journée, il remarque aussitôt le nom de son rival inscrit dessus. Hikaru devait en ce moment-même participé à un match contre un 5 dan, ce qui devait sûrement le réjouir à l'idée de le battre. Akira avait hâte de le voir, pour discuter de leur dernier match qui avait fini étonnamment par une victoire d'Hikaru.

Mais ce n'était pas la seul raison, il voulait aussi s'excuser envers ce dernier pour son comportement méchant à l'aéroport, le jour de son départ pour la conférence. Il se souvenait encore d'Hikaru courant à travers l'aéroport pour le rattraper, ce dernier était plus pâle que d'habitude, mais cela il ne l'avait remarqué qu'après. Hikaru avait essayé de lui parler avant qu'il rentre que se dirige vers la porte d'embarquement, il semblait vouloir lui annoncer une chose d'important.

Cependant, Akira refusa de l'écouter, car il ne voulait pas rater son vol, mais aussi par qu'il était vexé de la manière que le traiter son rival ces derniers temps. Hikaru ne répondait plus a ses appels et messages, loupant des rendez-vous pour jouer au Go ou oubliant tout simplement d'annuler, même ses plus proches amis avaient reçu le même traitement de sa part. Cet étrange comportement avait commencé quelques mois auparavant, le jour où il reçu un drôle de coup de fil. Sur le coup, personne ne s'était soucié de se qui venait de se passer, Hikaru avait toujours été impulsif, alors le voir quitter l'association en courant, n'avait inquiété personne. Ni même aucune question lui fut poser quand il revenu le lendemain.

Attendant donc, que son rival termine sa partie, Akira se dirigea en compagnie d'Ogata vers un goban libre, pour faire une partie rapide. Seulement après plusieurs parties de ce genre, Akira devenait inquiet, il avait vu tout les autres joueurs des autres parties de la journée partir de l'association. Voyant le groupe d'amis d'Hikaru de l'autre coté de la salle, il décida d'aller leur demander des nouvelles sur lui.

Se trouvant maintenant près d'eux, Akira pouvait mieux voir les expressions présents sur leurs visages, ils semblaient tous grimacer et pensif, inquiet pour une raison qu'il ignore.

''Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger.'' commença Akira calmement. ''Est-ce qu'Hikaru a déjà fini sa partie ? À moins qu'il ne soit malade.''

''Bonjour Touya.'' dit Waya en se montrant plutôt poli envers lui, suivi d'Isumi. ''Assis-toi, je t'en prie.''

''Merci.'' dit Akira an prenant un place à coté d'Isumi et en face du rouquin.

''Comment te dire ?'' déclara Isumi mal à l'aise. ''Hikaru n'est pas venu aujourd'hui … en fait cela va faire une semaine qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds ici.''

''Ne me dite pas qu'il recommence à sécher les parties ce gamin.'' s'énerva Ogata en les rejoignant. ''Je vais aller le voir personnellement pour lui passer un savon.''

''Moi et Isumi, on est déjà passer plusieurs fois chez lui, mais personne ne répond.'' avoua Waya tristement. ''Soit il nous ignore, sois il n'est pas chez lui.''

''Vous avez tenté de contacter sa mère ?'' dit Akira d'un air inquiet en imaginant le pire pour Hikaru.

''Que ce soit le portable ou le fixe, rien de concret.'' soupira Waya. ''Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que sa mère répond toujours quand on l'appel, même en pleine nuit.''

''Comment tu sais ça ?'' le questionna Ogata surpris.

''J'ai peut-être … une ou deux fois appeler sa mère en pleine nuit, pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher à la sortie d'un salon de Go nocturne.'' déclara Waya d'une petite voix. ''Mais ce n'est pas important ! Là on parle d'Hikaru !''

''En fait, on pensait que tu en saurais plus que nous Touya.'' dit Isumi l'air perdu. ''Vu que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec lui.''

''Je ne sais pas … il est venu me voir avant que j'embarque dans l'avion.'' se souvenu Akira. ''Je crois qu'il voulait m'annoncer un truc, mais l'avion allait bientôt décoller, et … je l'ai laissé seul.''

''A quel heure tu l'as vu ?''

''Il devait être 15h.'' répondit Akira.

''Hikaru n'est pas venue disputer sa partie ce jour-là, et elle était à 15h.'' annonça Isumi. ''J'ai l'impression que ce qu'il voulait te dire, lui paraissait plus important qu'une partie de go.''

''Ce serait de ma faute.'' culpabilisa Akira.

''Ne dit pas ça !'' s'écria Ogata. ''Il est peut-être venu te parler, mais c'est sa propre décision de rater ses parties.''

''Tu connais Hikaru, on ne sait jamais à quoi il pense.'' râla Waya en appuyant sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

Akira ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui, Hikaru à toujours eu sa part de mystère et d'ombre, même dans son go. Alors que l'humeur général était un plus mal, Akira crut entendre une voix familière, non loin d'eux.

''Je me suis encore perdue.'' soupira une voix de fille.

Akira se leva et regarda la nouvelle venue, qui semblait chercher son chemin.

''Fujioka ?'' dit-il surpris de la voir ici.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit en reconnaissant Akira, s'approchant de lui pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. À peine elle se trouvait devant Akira qu'elle le salua et lui demanda des renseignement pour trouver le bureau de la direction de l'institut.

''Tu compte devenir Insei ?'' lui demanda Akira.

''Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas assez bonne au Go pour le devenir.'' se plaigna Akari.

''Je ne savais que tu connaissais une si jolie fille ?'' taquina Ogata.

''Bonjour, je suis Akari Fujioka.'' se présenta la belle jeune fille. ''Je suis une amie d'enfance d'Hikaru, il m'a demander de lui rendre un service.''

''Quel service ?'' se demanda Ogata en regardant l'enveloppe que tenait la jeune fille.

''Il m'a demandé … d'apporter cette enveloppe au responsable de l'institut.'' hésita Akari en montrant la grande enveloppe. ''Cela semblait assez important pour lui que je le fasse, mais j'ai oublié de la remettre la semaine dernière … j'avais beaucoup de pression à cause des examens de fins d'années.''

''Comment va Hikaru ?'' dit Waya.

''Pourquoi il n'est pas chez lui ?'' demanda Isumi.

''Il lui est arriver quelque chose ? Ne me dit pas qu'il est à l'hôpital ?'' continua Akira paniqué.

''Assez !'' cria Akari pour qu'ils arrêtent de la questionner. ''Je répondrais à vos questions … mais après avoir tenu ma promesse, je dois livrer ce courrier.''

''Je vous accompagne jeune fille.'' se proposa Ogata. ''Comme ça, certains pourront se calmer.''

''Non ça ira.'' rétorqua aussitôt Akari d'une voix froide. ''Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide … indiquez moi juste le chemin.''

Ogata soupira, il se demandait pour quelle raison elle s'était montrée aussi froide envers lui, mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Au lieu de cela, il lui donna des consigne clairs pour se rendre au bureau du responsable. Akari le remercia, puis se dirigea en direction des ascenseurs.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, le petit groupe la virent sortir de l'ascenseur, mais elle paraissait plus fatiguée qu'au moment où elle les avait laissé. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle revenu vers eux, pour répondre à leur question.

Akira lui offrit un siège à coté d'elle, alors que Waya lui proposa un thé qu'elle accepta avec joie. Akari en bu une gorgée, avant de tous les regarder, et commença à parler d'une petite voix.

''Vous vouliez parler d'Hikaru, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Exact, on est vraiment inquiet pour lui.'' commença Isumi. ''Ça va faire une semaine qu'il n'est pas venu à l'institut, et qu'il a aussi rater quelques parties par la même occasion.''

''Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis dans le même cas que vous.'' s'excusa Akari en n'osant pas les regarder. ''Le responsable s'est énerve car Hikaru aurait donné sa retraite par écrit et non en personne.''

''Quoi !'' cria Ogata. ''Il ne peut pas faire cela ! Il a la lâcheté de partir quand Akira n'est pas là !''

Tous s'écrièrent, montrant leur mécontentement face a la décision de Shindou. Aucun d'eux ne comprenaient ce qui se déroulait dans l'esprit de ce garçon. Akira était le seul a rester silencieux.

_''Hikaru m'a laissé … il a abandonné notre rivalité …'' pensa Akira avec un pincement au cœur._

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda Akira perdu. ''C'est de ça qu'il voulait me parler ?''

''J'ignore ce qu'il comptait te dire.'' ajouta Akari en soupirant. ''Hikaru est juste venu un matin la semaine dernière avec l'enveloppe … on a … on a discuté du bon vieux temps, celui avant le go … je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait tant changé … ''

''Ça va aller ?'' s'inquiéta Isumi en voyant ses yeux devenir larmoyants.

''Je suis désolée.'' sourit Akari en se frottant les yeux. ''J'aimais sincèrement Hikaru et le soutenait toujours … je me souviens d'un petit garçon qui rêvait de devenir un joueur de football professionnel, un peu cancre et rebelle, ne se prenant pas la tête et toujours joyeux … mais il a disparu.''

''Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire.'' dit Akira perdu.

''Oublie, tu ne l'a jamais connu cet Hikaru.'' rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

''Je …'' se tut Akira en ne sachant pas quoi dire.

''Tu n'as pas plus de détails qui pourrait nous aider à le trouver ?'' demanda Isumi pouur changer de sujet. ''Est-ce qu'il te paraissait bizarre la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? Nous de notre coté, Hikaru semblait plus absent et étrange depuis 4-5 mois je pense.''

''4 mois ?'' répéta Akari surprise. ''Mais c'est …''

''Vous savez quelque chose Mlle.'' affirma Ogata en la regardant attentivement.

''Que s'est-il passé il y a 4 mois ?'' demanda Akira désireux de connaître enfin la raison de l'étrange comportement de son rival.

''Vous allez me faire croire qu'aucun d'entre vous ne savez ce qui s'est passé il y a 4 mois.'' dit-elle avec incrédulité. ''Vous me moquez pas de moi, c'est pas drôle … vous êtes sérieux ? Et vous vous dites être ses amis ?''

Waya voulu poser sa main sur son épaule pour la calmer, mais elle gifla sa main avec un regard haineux.

''Calmez-vous.'' ordonna Ogata a la jeune fille.

''Je suis désolée … je trouve juste cette situation beaucoup trop incroyable pour être vrai.'' souffla Akari en tapant la main sur la table.

''Que s'est-il passé il y a 4 mois ?'' redemanda Akira.

''Sa mère a été envoyé aux urgences, les médecins ne savaient pas de quoi elle souffrait, alors ils ont prit la décision de la garder à l'hôpital.'' répondit-elle d'une voix cassée. ''Elle y est restée jusqu'à … jusqu'à sa mort il y a 3 semaines.''

Les garçons se montraient silencieux en apprenant la nouvelle, maintenant tout semblait être clair dans le changement soudain d'Hikaru.

''Au début, les médecins étaient confiants concernant son rétablissement.'' commença à expliquer Akari. ''Elle allait bientôt sortir, normalement sa date de sortie était le lendemain de sa mort … seule moi et mes parents au courant, Mme Shindo tenait à faire la surprise à Hikaru … personne n'a compris comment son état a pu s'aggraver autant au point de la tuer.'' se tut Akari pour prendre une grande inspiration.

''Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'a du ressentir Hikaru … et moi qui n'ai pas chercher à comprendre ce qui avait bien se passer pour qu'il change autant.'' pleura Akira en se tenant la poitrine.

''Bien sur que tu ne peux pas imaginer …'' murmura Akari en serrant les dents. ''Mais tu peux essayer de te mettre à sa place un instant : Tu joue une importante partie de go sans imaginer qu'au même moment ta mère est en train de rendre son dernier souffle dans d'horribles souffrances. Tu gagne la partie, et puis te te rend compte qu'une amie a tenté de t'appeler une cinquantaine de fois. Elle t'a aussi envoyé des dizaines de messages, te suppliant de répondre … et là tu l'appelle pour l'entendre t'annoncer la mort de ta mère.''

''Pourquoi cet idiot nous en a pas parler !'' cria Waya. ''On aurait pu l'aider …''

''Et comment !'' s'énerva Akari.

''On aurait pu le soutenir au moins.'' déclara Isumi. ''Mais vous connaissez Hikaru, il n'aime pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, il ne veut jamais nous causer de problème.''

''Mais cela ne nous dit toujours pas où il est passé.'' râla Ogata.

''Vous ne le trouverez pas chez lui.'' affirma Akari en soupirant. ''Sa maison a déjà été vendu, et un camion de déménagement ont embarqué tout les meubles hier.''

''Donc … il a totalement disparu.'' déclara Akira déçu et trahi.

''Pas d'indice pour le retrouver.'' soupira Waya.

''Hikaru m'a dit qu'il devait aller vivre chez sa sœur à cause de diverses raisons.'' informa Akari en détournant les yeux.

''Quelles raisons sont suffisamment importantes pour partir !'' s'énerva Waya.

''Hikaru n'aura ses 18 ans que dans 8 mois, aux yeux de la loi, il est encore mineur.'' déclara Ogata. ''Donc c'est à cause d'un problème de garde n'est-ce pas ?''

''J'ai entendu mes parents en parler, ses grands parents ont été jugé trop vieux pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui en attendant sa majorité.'' expliqua Akari d'un air déçu. ''Tandis que son père est continuellement en déplacement pour son travail, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper de son fils … cet homme n'est même pas venu à l'enterrement.''

''Alors il est parti chez sa sœur.'' en conclu Isumi. ''Personnellement, j'ignorais qu'il avait une grande sœur.''

''Est-ce que tu as son adresse, son nom ?'' demanda Akira avec espoir.

''Je suis désolée …'' dit-elle simplement en voyant l'espoir d'Akira disparaître de son visage. ''Elle a fugué un jour l'année de mes 8 ans … et depuis je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'elle … enfin jusqu'à maintenant.''

''Merci … d'avoir quand même essayer de nous aider.'' s'inclina Akira d'une voix neutre. ''Au moins, nous savons qu'il va bien.''

''J'aurais voulu être plus utile.'' s'inclina Akari à son tour.

**Fin du flashback ...**

Akira rangea finalement ses pierres et prit la décision de se coucher avant qu'il ne s'endorme sur le goban. La dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé, Seiji avait du mettre au lit Akira dans son futon et l'avait taquiné pendant plusieurs jours à ce propos. Ce type de manière non conventionnelle était plutôt du genre de l'espiègle Shindou.

''Je dois pas penser à lui, il est heureux là où il est … sinon il serait revenu il y a 3 ans à ses 18 ans.'' murmura Akira à lui même.

Malgré qu'Hikaru soit parti, Akira s'était toujours mis dans la tête que ce dernier reviendrait quand il aurait enfin la majorité … malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Akira cessa de l'attendre pour se concentrer dans sa carrière, solitaire même si ces relations avec Waya et ses amis s'étaient nettement améliorées.

o{(°3°)}o

Ogata était assis dans sur son balcon, regardant le ciel en buvant un canette de bière, une nuit parfaite normalement. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le caractère d'Akira envers son père l'énervait au plus haut point. Sans oublier qu'Akira avait tendance à jouer des vieux coups d'Hikaru quand il devenait mélancolique contre lui, comme si il refusait de laisser le go de son rival disparaître comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Il trouvait cela un peu ironique de sa part en sachant, que maintenant le nom d'Hikaru Shindou était devenu tabou en sa présence.

''Je me demande ce que Hikaru devient.'' dit Ogata en contemplant les étoiles qui brillaient comme des pierres blanches de go.

o{(°3°)}o

Dans le centre de Tokyo, une tête mi-blonde mi-noire éternua, regardant les alentours la personne parlant de lui, mais en vain, pour finalement continuer sa route. Hikaru s'approchait de plus en plus près de sa destination finale, son merveilleux et accueillant appartement qu'il partageait avec une sœur très … vraiment très spéciale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 2 fait ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires et suivre l'histoire.


	4. 03 Cohabitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivée d'Hikaru dans l'histoire

**Départ pour une meilleure vie**

**Chapitre 3 : Cohabitation**

Au moment où Hikaru passa le pas de la porte de l'appartement, il se permit enfin de se détendre, jetant d'un geste rapide ses chaussures, puis posa sa veste sur le porte manteau. Marchant mécaniquement jusqu'à sa chambre en remuant ses membres endoloris par des heures de travail interminables, ne souhaitant qu'à aller se coucher dans son lit bien moelleux, Hikaru se promit de ne plus jamais faire des heures supplémentaires pour rendre service à une collègue.

Lui qui était pourtant bon travailleur et pouvait supporter une grosse charge de travail, ne voulait plus qu'une chose, dormir … enfin plutôt hiberner pendant des mois sans avoir à supporter la voix de ses patrons.

_''Je souhaiterais que les humains puissent hiberner comme les ours.'' pensa Hikaru en baillant._

Seulement, juste au moment où il toucha la poignet de sa porte, ses sens endormis par la fatigue se réveillèrent aussitôt, se mettant en alerte rouge. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa une horrible odeur régnant dans l'appartement.

_''Putain ! Elle a recommencé !'' s’énerva Hikaru en se retournant._

Hikaru ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, laissant son corps se diriger en mode automatique en direction de la cuisine. Idem pour connaître la coupable, qui ne pouvait qu'être sa grande sœur en train de faire des expériences culinaires ou simplement essayer de faire la cuisine.

_''Peine perdu bien sur.''_

Avant de faire un pas dans la cuisine, Hikaru réalisa que l'odeur devenait vraiment horrible et n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état devait se trouver sa cuisine, sa précieuse alliée tout équipée, qui lui fournissait des encas quelle que soit l'heure de la journée, avec qui il aimait découvrir de nouveaux plats.. Dans une tentative de se calmer, pour éviter bien entendu de tuer sa sœur, il prit de profondes respirations .

Quand il eut fini, un grand sourire joyeux se trouvait sur son visage, et fit enfin un pas dans la scène de crime. Un seul regard dans sa précieuse cuisine suffit à massacrer tout ses efforts pour se calmer, et il se mit à hurler le nom de sa sœur.

Ses yeux furent attirés de tout les cotés, mais il en conclu vite qu'aucun coin de la cuisine n'avait été épargné. Il se demandait toujours comment faisait Sai pour coller de la nourriture sur le plafond ou encore comment elle faisait pour salir toutes les surfaces visibles en ne faisait que cuire des pâtes.

Des piles de vaisselles dégageant une aura violettes, dépassaient de l'évier, tandis que les plans de travail semblaient être gluant et dégoulinant d'une mixture multicolore et d'ingrédient coupé en morceaux. Mais le pire devait venir des plaques de cuisson dont les bords semblaient avoir fondu !

_''Le vendeur m'avait assuré qu'elles étaient indestructibles !'' cria en lui même Hikaru aux bords du désespoir. ''Mais comment elle a prit son compte pour faire ça !''_

Complètement absorbé par les dégâts, il ne vit pas l'auteur du carnage, lui sauter dessus, et l'étouffant en lui faisant un câlin bien trop fort vu sa taille. Une différence de plus de 20cm, ça pardonne vraiment pas, la tête du pauvre garçon dans la poitrine plate de sa sœur.

_''Un jour elle va finir par m’assommer.''_

''Hikaru ! Comment s'est passer ton travail aujourd'hui ?'' dit la jeune femme en le gardant contre elle. ''Au fait, tu ne devais pas rentrer plus tôt ? Ne me dit pas que tu as encore fait des heures sup' ? Un jour tu vas finir par t'évanouir.''

''Sai, si tu me lâche pas maintenant …'' déclara Hikaru avec une aura noire.

Sentant le danger apparent, Sai lâcha son petit frère, et se mit à distance pour éviter de devenir sourde, et par précaution supplémentaire, elle plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles.

''Tu peux m'expliquer l'état de la cuisine !!!'' cria Hikaru rouge de colère.

''Ben j'avais faim … et comme tu ne rentrais pas … je me suis dit que …'' bégaya Sai en regardant ailleurs, qui suait de peur.

''Tu ne te dit rien ! Je crois que j'ai déjà été clair à ce sujet, si je ne suis pas là pour préparer à manger avec toi, tu n'approche pas la cuisine …''

''Dis que je cuisine mal !'' se vexa Sai.

''A part les desserts, ta cuisine est dégueulasse.'' rétorqua franchement Hikaru.

''Ma cuisine n'est pas si horrible ! Là, je faisais juste quelques test de goût.'' murmura-t-elle en tournant le regard et gonflant les joues. ''J'ai juste louper une étape, sinon tu aurais supplier de goûter à mon plat.''

''Intoxication alimentaire c'est rien pour toi, parce que moi je me souviens de quelques séjours a l'hôpital.'' dit-il en frissonnant à cause du le comportement de sa sœur.

''Je peux quand même aller prendre un verre d'eau et réchauffer un plat au micro-ondes.'' le coupa Sai en ouvrant les fenêtres pour évacuer la mauvaise odeur.

''OK, juste interdiction de cuisiner.'' se calma Hikaru en croisant les bras. ''Par contre tu fais le ménage toute seule, je suis vraiment trop fatigué …''

''De moi ?'' continua Sai en soupirant d'un air triste.

''Non, pour t'aider.'' rectifia Hikaru en s’asseyant sur une chaise qui avait échappé par miracle au massacre.

''Je présume que ta journée ne s'est pas bien passée.'' supposa Sai en commençant à nettoyer son désordre.

''Un client du resto à failli me reconnaître.'' répondit Hikaru en attachant ses cheveux en chignon. ''Je pensais pas qu'on me reconnaîtrait avec une coiffure négligée et des vêtements de travail plein d'huile.''

''Pas facile d'être célèbre et belle !'' ri Sai.

''T'es pas obliger de parler de moi au féminin, je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute tout ça.'' dit-il avec un ton dangereux en tapotant ses ongles manucurés et colorés sur la table.

''Monsieur le Mannequin ne se plaignait pourtant pas au début en voyant son salaire.'' taquina Sai en s'attaquant à la vaisselle.

''Peut-être, mais ils ont eu vite fait de me faire porter des vêtements féminins ces maudits créateurs et photographes.'' ragea Hikaru.

''Un vrai cauchemar.'' plaisanta Sai. ''Alors comment tu explique que ton armoire est remplie de fringues de femme ?''

''Déjà c'est unisexe …'' répondit Hikaru en mauvaise fois.

''Ça reste trop féminin quand même.'' ajouta-t-elle. ''Et les robes et les talons ?''

''Pour les interviews et les entrées trop remarqué des studios.'' répondit professionnellement Hikaru qui avait déjà prévu toutes sortes de réponse.

''Vu les robes, tu dois aimer ça … qu'on te regarde.'' déclara d'un ton séduisant Sai. ''Et les sous-vêtements ?''

''Sai je n'ai que des bas et des collants ! Juste de quoi accompagné une robe !'' rougi Hikaru en pensant très bien à quoi insinuait sa sœur.

''Pourtant tu as bien un faux soutien-gorge rembourré …''

''On peut arrêter cette stupide conversation.'' la coupa Hikaru en regardant la poitrine plate de Sai. ''Il me semble que je ne dit rien sur tes vêtements d'homme.''

''Oh ! Tu sais je m'en fous complètement ce que les gens pensent de moi.'' éclata de rire Sai. ''Je vis ma vie comme je le souhaite.''

''Sinon, ta journée Sai ?''

''Eh bien, j'ai travaillé toute la matinée sur mon ordinateur.'' commença Sai en finissant de nettoyer, s'appuyant sur un plan de travail pour faire face à son petit frère. ''Puis je suis allée au cimetière, c'était calme et reposant même si je t'en veux encore de m'y avoir envoyée … j'ai notamment raconté quelqu'un d’intéressant là-bas. Mais je n'ai pas pu en profiter, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et Hinami m'a harcelé de coups de fil … tu l'aurais vu quand je suis arrivé au travail, elle était rouge comme une charmante tomate.''

''En clair tu as glandé toute la journée, en plus d'arriver en retard au travail.'' soupira Hikaru. ''Rien de glorieux.''

''Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir qui j'ai croisé au cimetière ?'' sourit malicieusement Sai, ce qui fit légèrement frissonner Hikaru. ''Je paris que tu ne devineras jamais qui ?''

''Je sais pas … Koyo Touya !'' plaisanta Hikaru pour taquiner sa sœur.

''Bingo ! Nous avons un gagnant !'' applaudi Sai.

''Tu plaisante !'' s'écria Hikaru en devenant pâle.

''Non.'' sourit Sai. ''Ne t'inquiète, il ne sait pas pour moi, ni pour toi … par contre je le vois demain.''

''Quoi ! Tu pense à nous un peu ! À toi ! Je croyais que tu voulais ne plus avoir de contacte avec le Go !'' s'énerva Hikaru en se levant, les poing sur la table.

''Hikaru … il est dans la même situation que moi.'' dit simplement Sai en regardant directement dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. ''Par contre je ne me laisserais pas dépérir dans un coin.''

''Sayaka … je … '' dit faiblement Hikaru en détournant le regard.

''Fais moi juste confiance Hikaru.'' déclara Sai en serrant tendrement son frère contre elle. ''J'assumerai mes arrières … je ne pense pas que cet homme soit comme les autres joueurs de Go.''

''Je sais … je sais Sayaka … mais je le droit de m'inquiéter.'' dit-il en serrant sa sœur a son tour.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, puis Sayaka se sépara de son petit frère en lui conseillant d'aller se coucher, sinon il ne serait pas assez en forme pour travailler le lendemain. Après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à Sai, il entra dans sa chambre, puis il se déshabilla rapidement, pour ensuite mettre un jogging.

Se laissant tomber sur le lit, il regarda le cadre photo qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Sur ce dernier, on pouvait le voir en compagnie de Sai, devant une maison n'était pas la même dans laquelle il vécu son enfance. Sai arborait d'un air heureuse son éternel sourire, tandis que lui, se tenait en retrait, à une dizaine de centimètre d'elle, l'air triste en faisant un petit sourire.

Hikaru aimait bien cette photo, tandis que sa sœur lui demandait si il ne préférait pas une photo plus joyeuse a mettre dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort, mais il ne voulait jamais oublier cette fameuse journée. Cela signifiait tellement de choses à ses yeux : le début de tout, le premier jour de cohabitation avec sa sœur, sa renaissance, un tout nouveau pays, de nouveaux amis, et bien entendu une nouvelle vie.

Ce n'était facile de tout laisser derrière lui, mais pour Sai, il a réussi à y arriver, à ne plus penser à sa carrière dans le go professionnel, ou encore à ses amis de l'association et sa meilleure amie Akari. Cependant, il y avait une seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était d'avoir abandonner Akira, il savait ce qu'il pensait de lui quand il l'a prit comme rival … en partant, tout les espoirs et les efforts d'Akira d'avoir un rival, ont été réduit à néant.

Ses pensées dérivèrent peu à peu, il se demandait ce que penserait ses anciens de sa nouvelle vie, de ce leurs réactions si ils venaient à entendre parler de lui … finalement ils devaient sûrement le haïr pour avoir fuis, et même si ils connaissaient toutes les raisons de son départ, ils ne pourraient toujours pas comprendre son choix.

_''En fait, je suis sure qu'Akira pourrait comprendre et me pardonner s'il savait …'' pensa Hikaru en enfouissant sa tête dans son coussin. ''Malheureusement, il ne saura jamais la vérité.''_

Plongé dans ses pensées concernant Akira, il s'endormait peu a peu, l'imaginant à ses cotés en train de jouer une partie avec lui. Inconsciemment, il ne senti pas une larme coulait sur sa joue.

o{(°3°)}o

Le midi suivant, dans une maison traditionnelle, un vieil homme se sentait quelque peu perturbé et stressé à l'idée de rencontrer la jeune femme du cimetière. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Koyo n'était plus sorti de chez lui pour socialiser, en dehors de ses visites au cimetière ou d'Ogata qui prenait de ses nouvelles.

Étrangement, le temps qui aurait du le rendre sage, avait plutôt emporté sa force de caractère face à ce genre de rencontre qu'il comparait avec celle du Go. Mais rien à faire, il ne savait plus comment réagir ou encore comment il devait lui parler. Être le meilleur joueur de Go à l'époque, cela le rassurait pas mal, en plus d'éloigner efficacement le stress … Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas, le monde du Go avait avancé sans lui, il n'était plus certain d'être encore le meilleur.

Que ferait sa femme à sa place … elle foncerait sûrement, et profiterait de cette occasion pour éviter de s'enfermer dans la solitude. Et puis, il avait entendu dire que le changement n'était pas si mal après tout, c'était juste le temps de s'adapter.

Se sentant maintenant d'humeur changeante, il se décida de donner une petit coup de pied à ses habitudes vestimentaires. Ok, il n'avait que des tenues traditionnelles, mais aujourd'hui, il en porterait une d'une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais mis auparavant. Fouillant dans son armoire, il en trouva une que sa femme lui avait acheté en plaisantant que cela lui donnerait un air plus vilain et supérieur.

Cette dernière se composait d'abord d'un léger hadajuban blanc accompagné d'une veste de kimono d'homme de couleur bleu sombre, puis d'un hakama noir, une sorte de pantalon large plissé. Quand il eu fini de mettre son kimono, il enfila un haori de couleur noir aussi, et se dirigea en dehors de sa chambre, pour aller dans la salle de bain regarder le résultat, il s'étonna du résultat, sa femme avait de nouveau raison, avec son air inexpressif, on pourrait le prendre pour un chef yakusa.

Mettant ses chaussures, il sorti de sa maison, pour attendre le taxi qu'il avait commandé. Ce temps d'attente semblait vraiment pesant, il ne put s'empêcher de faire les cent pas, réfléchissant encore, si s'y rendre était toujours une bonne idée.Quand le klaxon du taxi le sorti de ses pensées, il en avait conclu avec lui-même qu'il n'avait rien a perdre, vu qu'il avait déjà tout perdu a ses yeux.

Il entra dans le taxi, saluant le chauffeur et lui indiqua sa destination. Koyo regarda le paysage défilé sous ses yeux, le cœur battant à l'idée de vivre de nouveaux moments.

_''Cela va faire 3 ans que je ne suis pas retourné à Tokyo, je vais devoir tout redécouvrir'' sourit Koyo en observant le ciel bleu. ''Si beau.''_

o{(°3°)}o

Au même moment, dans un appartement au cœur de Tokyo, Sayaka était pris par des tas de doute concernant son rendez-vous avec l'ancien Meijin. Sa journée n'avait pas très bien commencé, son ordinateur avait planté quand elle venait de terminer sur ce qu'elle travaillait depuis une semaine, rajoutez à cela que la cafetière s'était amusée à passer en mode vidange pendant qu'elle lui faisait son café. Le temps qu'elle réécrive tout ce qui lui manquait sans caféine dans le sang sur papier, ne l'avait pas rendu de bonne humeur et plutôt en retard sur son planning.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Proposer un rendez-vous a un inconnu … pas si inconnu pour moi, mais je le suis pour lui ! C'est compliqué ! En plus je viens de me souvenir qu'il est veuf. J'ai proposé un rendez-vous à un homme veuf par dessus tout ! … Et si il comprenait tout de travers concernant l'invitation._

Sayaka ne voulait paraître comme un tentatrice ou une mangeuse d'homme … même si avec son style, elle passait plus pour un playboy. Pour évitez tout a priori, elle mit ses vêtement les plus banal, puis alla, se regarder dans le miroir … pour voir qu'elle ressemblait à une clochard. Sans hésitation la tenue vola de l'autre coté de la pièce.

''Tant pis les a priori ! Je refuse de sortir comme une merde ! Surtout devant une légende comme Koyo Touya !'' s'écria Sai en fouillant frénétiquement dans sa garde robe.

''Je croyais que tu t'en fichais de l'avis des autres.'' se moqua Hikari appuyé contre sa porte.

''Oh la ferme ! Si c'était ton Akira, je suis certaine que t’irait t'acheter des culottes en dentelle !'' rétorqua Sai de mauvaise humeur. ''Alors on lieu de me regarder, viens m'aider !''

''Ok ok.'' souffla Hikaru le rouge aux joues.

À eux deux, Hikaru lui trouva une tenue qui semblait correspondre aux critères de Sai : pas vulgaire mais tendance, pas charmeur mais canon, et surtout pas féminin ! C'est ainsi que Sai se retrouva dans une tenue qui faisait d'elle un beau gosse sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

Elle portait un t'shirt gris foncé lui arrivant en bas des fesses, possédant des fausses déchirures les poignet et le bas montrant ce qu'il y avait en dessous, ainsi que sur la poitrine dévoilant un motif d'écriture d'imprimerie de journal noir et blanc. En plus de cela, elle mis un pantalon gris clair déchiré aux genoux.

Elle termina sa tenue avec une paire de bottines noirs à clous argentés, et les même colliers de la veille. Hikaru lui conseillant de mettre un keffieh noir/blanc avec des mitaines en laine noires, et de prendre son sac à dos noir.

Hikaru ria en voyant Sai tourner sur elle-même satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait dans le miroir, seulement il pouvait voir un petit rictus stressé sur son visage. En plus elle lui demandait son aide que quand elle devait rencontrer une personne officiellement, cela l'encourageait d'avancer.

''Alors tu en pense quoi, Hikaru !'' demanda-t-elle. ''Ne suis-je pas magnifique ! À la fois classe, chic, rebelle !''

_''Ne rien dire et restez indifférent à sa remarque … parce qu'elle serait capable de changer de tenue si je lui avouais que cela correspondrait plus à une tenue pour sortir en boite ou se rendre à un rendez-vous galant.''_

''Comme d'hab', ça te vas bien.'' sourit Hikaru.

''Merci pour ton aide, t'es vraiment la meilleur petite sœur au monde ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant et courant en direction de l'entrée.

''Sai arrête avec ça ! C'est pas marrant a la longue ! Sinon je viens pas travailler au café aujourd'hui !'' menaça Hikaru en criant.

''Si tu fais ça, je t'assure que je te coupe ton salaire en deux, même si tu es mon petit frère !'' rétorqua a son tour Sayaka en sortant de l'appartement. ''A tout à l'heure !''

Sai courait dans la rue, le sourire au lèvre et heureuse comme une enfant qui rencontrait pour la première fois le Père Noël. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment, un face à face avec Koyo Touya, seule sans personne autour pour menacer son identité. Elle allait enfin pouvoir lui parler et de devenir même son amie si possible. Elle sourit a cette pensée, ce qui la fait courir plus vite.

o{(°3°)}o

Koyo se trouvait de la sortie de la gare Nord de Tokyo comme elle lui avait demandé, bien qu'il avait une trentaine de minutes d'avances. Il regardait les gens passer devant lui, certain l'ignorait, d'autre le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Après tout, aucune de ces personnes se douteraient que le vieil homme qui attend contre un mur, avait conquis et s'était trouvé au sommet d'un monde bien a part de celui des joueurs de Go.

Regardant autour de lui les personnes rentrer et sortir de la gare, vivant leurs vies, il la vit enfin apparaître dans son champs de vision, cette femme du cimetière courant vers lui. Regardant a nouveau sa montre, il constata qu'il n'était que 13h45, montrant aussi l'impatience de cette personne à le revoir.

Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à la regarder, beaucoup de jeunes filles rougissaient à sa vue et le suivaient du regard, espérant sûrement que l'homme qui ne l'était pas, les regarderaient. Koyo ne pouvait pas mentir, Sayaka faisait un très homme habillé ainsi et cela ne l'étonnait pas de voir même des hommes réagir en la voyant faire voler ses cheveux derrière elle. Personne n'était indifférent à son passage, mais seul lui attirait son attention, car quand elle le vit l'attendre, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !!! J'ai fini le chapitre 3 ! J'adore mon travail sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs. (0 v <)


	5. 04 Sai, le saint du Netgo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka et Koyo en face à face

**Départ pour une meilleure vie**

**Chapitre 4 : Sai, le Saint du NetGo**

Sai ne réalisa pas autour d'elle les regards amoureux et les sourires timides que lui envoyaient les jeunes filles et quelques garçons qu'elle croisait sur sa route. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était de voir Koyo Touya au lieu de rendez-vous. Au fond d'elle, la peur qu'il ne soit finalement pas venu, lui donnait une crampe à l'estomac.

Cherchant sa silhouette ou tout signe de l'ancien Meijin, elle n'arrêta pas sa course pour autant, jetant des regards partout où pouvait se trouver l'homme. Elle s'en voulait aussi d'avoir été vague pour le lieu de réunion, car la sortie nord de la gare était souvent la plus peuplés.

Finalement quand elle s’apprêta à aller vérifier à l’intérieur de la gare, son regard tilta vers un coin non loin de l'entrée de la gare, où un vieil homme attendait contre un mur. Il était habillé de manière traditionnelle, comme le faisait Koyo, mais ce n'était pas le genre de couleur que portait en général l'ancien Meijin. Puis en observant bien son visage, elle réalisa que c'était bien la personne qu'elle recherchait, donc elle l'appela tout en courant vers lui, attirant plus de regard sur eux.

''Koyo !'' s'écria Sai en arrivant devant lui. ''Salut !''

''Bonjour.'' fit-il devant la silhouette essoufflée.

''Bonjour ! Je ne t'avais pas du tout reconnu.'' sourit Sai avec un air gênée. ''Mais ça te va bien comparé à ce que tu portais hier.''

''Si tu le dis.'' sourit doucement Koyo en se rappelant que sa femme lui avait dit la même durant l'achat de ce dernier.

''Oh !'' fit Sai en voyant l'horloge de la gare. ''Moi qui croyais être en retard, on dirait bien que nous sommes tous les deux en avance.''

''En effet, comme la circulation était dégagée, mon taxi a pu me déposer en avance.'' répondit Koyo.

''On a donc un peu de temps avant de se rendre là où je voulais t'emmener.'' réfléchit Sayaka. ''J'ai une affaire à régler dans le coin, cela ne te dérange pas de m'accompagner ?''

''Non, au moins je pourrais voir de mes propres yeux si la ville à changer en mon absence.'' dit-il en la suivant.

''C'est à dire ?'' dit-elle confuse en marchant.

''Hier, au cimetière … je visitais ma femme.'' commença Koyo avec douleur. ''À son décès, j'ai perdu goût à la vie … j'ai même perdu l'envie de jouer au Go. Je me suis enfermé sur moi-même … depuis je ne sors plus vraiment de chez moi.''

''Alors … pourquoi avoir accepté de me rencontrer aujourd'hui ?'' dit-elle curieuse.

''Pour changer.''

_''Là dessus, je peux te comprendre.'' pensa Sai._

''Arrêtons de déprimer !'' déclara Sayaka en tapant des mains. ''Comme on dit, tant qu'on vit, il y aura toujours de la joie sur notre chemin !''

Ils continuèrent de marcher, prenant cette fois-ci leur temps, Sayaka s'amusait à parcourir le centre ville de long en large, pour montrer à Koyo que malgré quelques changements, la ville de Tokyo n'avait pas vraiment changer.

Koyo regarda la femme énergique et sourire, lui montrant les différents magasins qui avait récemment ouvert et d'autres au contraire bien plus vieux, qui surent restés ouvert malgré l'évolution technologique. Ils passèrent même devant une confiserie où Koyo se souvient être venu quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Quand il en fit la remarque à Sayaka, cette dernière se roua à l’intérieur et en sorti peu après avec deux gros sac de bonbons, en plus d'une sucette dans la bouche.

Elle s'excusa de son comportement, expliquant qu'elle avait une très grosse dent sucrée, et que les vieilles friandises étaient ses préférés. C'est de cette manière que Sayaka se mit à parler des différents bonbons qu'elle venait d'acheter, leurs particularités, ainsi que leurs histoires et anecdotes, à la plus grande surprise de Koyo.

De son coté, Koyo remarqua que la femme devant lui, était une personne très cultivé et bonne oratrice, car pas une seul fois, il se sentait ennuyé par sa conversation. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas faire avancer la discussion et de restait en retrait quand elle lui faisait une mini visite guidé des rues commerçantes qu'ils traversaient.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle se comportait ainsi, d'habitude, elle n'est pas aussi bavard avec les gens. Pourtant pas une seule fois Sayaka s'était arrêtée de parler, pour la bonne raison, qu'elle était au courant que l'ancien Meijin était de nature calme et peu bavard.

En fait elle lui était même reconnaissante de l'écouter d'une oreille attentive, et de lui répondre sans pour autant la couper dans son discours, restant poli et courtois avec elle. D'ordinaire, ses interlocuteurs l'écoutaient sans vraiment faire attention à la conversation, soit parce qu'ils l'avaient abordé à cause de son physique, soit parce qu'ils désiraient autre chose d'elle. Heureusement, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas de Koyo.

Sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient parcouru une grande partie de la ville, pour se rendre à la destination de Sayaka. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant une boutique vendant du thé de luxe. Koyo connaissait ce genre de boutique traditionnelle très strict concernant ses clients, puis regarda le look de Sai, se demandant si la femme ne s'était pas trompé de lieu.

Il voulu empêcher Sayaka de rentrer dans la boutique, pour lui éviter qu'elle se fasse humilier par les employés, mais trop tard, elle était déjà rentrer dedans. Rentrant dans la boutique d'un pas précipité, il ne l'a voyait pas dedans, et chercha du regard où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Mais un employé l'approcha et essayer de lui faire comprendre que c'était une boutique privée, donc qu'il devait repartir en se montrant plutôt malpoli envers le vieil homme.

''Il est avec moi.'' dit une voix non loin d'eux, qu'il reconnu comme celle de Sayaka. ''Mitsukari-dono, vous devriez mieux éduquer vos employés.''

''Pardonnez-le Fujiwara-sama.'' dit la vieille patronne se tenant à ses cotés.

''Je présume qu'il est nouveau.'' ajouta Sayaka d'une voix neutre regardant l'employé en question. ''Même si il ignorait que Koyo était avec moi, il n'aurait pas du se montrer autant hostile envers lui … sans oublier que la tenue de Koyo montre clairement son rang social et sa richesse, très peu de personne au Japon ne peuvent se payer ce genre de kimono. Si j'étais toi Mitsukari-dono, je lui ferais une conférence sérieuse à ce propos.''

''Merci pour votre conseil avisé, j'y tiendrais compte.'' répondit la vieille femme en souriant.

''Koyo, je vais en avoir encore pour 10 min, choisis-toi un sac de thé que tu désire boire, ce sera pour moi.'' lui dit Sayaka en suivant la patronne de la boutique derrière une porte réservée aux employés.

Koyo se retrouva de nouveau seul, mais cette fois-ci avec plusieurs questions en tête, pendant que l'employé s'excusait pour son comportement. Le pauvre jeune homme était bien pâle et s'inclinait trop bas aux yeux de Koyo. Comme le garçon ne semblait pas se calmer, il lui demander des conseils pour trouver un bon thé en échange qu'il oublie cet incident. Le garçon rayonna de joie et se mit à parler des différents thés d'exceptions que la boutique possédait.

Quand Sai fut de retour avec un autre sac à la main, elle eut un petit sourire devant la scène se trouvant sous ces yeux. Koyo qui notait sur un morceau de papier les suggestions que lui faisait le garçon qui semblait être dans son éléments.

''Koyo, on peut y aller.'' dit-elle en les approchant. ''Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?''

''Oui, j'ai bien été conseillé.'' déclara Koyo en regardant l'employé qui pâlissait en présence de Sai.

''T'es pas si mauvais que ça.'' taquina Sayaka. ''A la semaine prochaine !''

Reprenant la route vers la véritable destination, Koyo insistait auprès de Sayaka pour porter l'un de ses sacs, mais cette dernière refusa de lui en donnait un seul, affirmant qu'il était trop lourd pour lui. Pas qu'il se sentit vexé par sa remarque, mais il avait l'impression de se faire materner entre ça et l'offre d'un thé coûtant ¼ de son ancien salaire de Meijin.

Essayant de faire la conversation et satisfaire sa curiosité, Koyo essaya de convaincre la femme de lui dire où ils se rendaient, mais en vain. Elle tenait bien sa langue, ne lui donnant qu'une petit indice, que que ses achats étaient en lien avec la suite. Donc la seule chose dont il était sur, c'est qu'ils pourraient profiter d'un bon thé une fois arrivé.

Dans sa réflexion, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils se sont arrêtés devant une enseigne de café, tandis que la jeune femme s'inquiétait pour son manque de réaction. Il lui donna un léger sourire, puis examina la devanture. Elle avait un style original comparait aux boutiques présents dans la rue, deux grandes vitres encadraient la porte d'entrée elle aussi a moitié vitrée, ces dernières décoraient de motif floral et végétal de couleur or.

Sur la porte, l'emblème du magasin était dessiné dessus, un cadre rond de style baroque, écrit en son milieu en caractère occidental, ''Douceurs et Petits Amours'' d'une écriture fine et calligraphique noir. Voyant son invité contemplait la façade du café, Sayaka se sentit un peu gênée, elle eu l'idée de ce café, sur un coup de tête après un voyage à Paris avec son frère.

Prenant l'initiative, elle invita Koyo à entrer a l’intérieur, se demandant ce que pouvait bien penser Koyo pour être aussi silencieux. Puis elle se souvenu, que l'ancien Meijin était connu pour être un homme très près des traditions et d'un style de vie particulier, donc il était être étonné par ce qu'il voyait.

Quand Koyo fit un pas à l'intérieur, il ne pu cacher sa surprise, malgré que cela ne soit pas un café de style traditionnel, il trouvait l'ensemble de la salle harmonieuse. La salle se présentait sous forme de mezzanine, le bar et les cuisines semblait se trouvait dans la partie inférieur, sous l'étage. La première chose qu'il eu en visuel, était le bar en bois massif et la grande quantité de bouteille se trouvant derrière. En regardant le reste de la pièce, les tables et chaises étaient eux aussi en bois laqué et décoré par des nappes de couleur blanche et or, et de pot de fleur colorée. La lumière venant de l’extérieur semblait chaude et embellie dans cette environnement.

Ils s'installèrent, lui et Sayaka à une table à l'étage, juste à coté des grandes vitres, puis ils attendirent qu'on vienne prendre leurs commandes. Koyo regarda la personne qui l'avait invité, elle avait sa tête dans ses mains, montrant une expression sérieuse et un regard vide se dirigeant dans la rue de l'autre coté de la vitre, elle semblait être prise dans une grande réflexion.

Sayaka réalisa qu'elle ignorait encore beaucoup de chose sur Koyo comme par exemple le décès de sa femme, pourtant elle suivait l'actualité du Go Week. L'ayant toujours admiré depuis sa rencontre avec le Go, elle avait toujours rêver de ce moment, où ils joueraient ensemble une magnifique partie, puis qu'ils la commenteraient et discuteraient des espoirs dans le monde du Go. Malheureusement, Sayaka savait très bien que ce rêve n'était plus qu'une illusion maintenant, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire par la fatalité.

Une serveuse les approcha et se concentra uniquement sur Koyo, lui demandant ce qu'il désirait en lui donnant une carte détaillé. Réfléchissant et lisant les noms des thés, il commanda un thé blanc aux fleurs de cerisier. Avant de partir, la serveuse regarda Sayaka, lui offrant un regard interrogateur, auquel Sayaka soupira un nom de café qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Après que la serveuse soit repartie, Sayaka pris une grande respiration tout en se tenant droite pour faire face à Koyo. Puis avec un regard fixe et une voix dure, elle déclara avec franchise sans se soucier de l'impact que ces mots pouvaient avoir :

''Koyo Touya, si le Go est votre vie, alors je suis en face d'un homme mort.''

Le temps semblait s'être figé pour Koyo quand elle fini sa phrase, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça en venant ici. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la jeune femme devant lui pouvait être une amatrice de Go et qu'elle le confronte de cette manière. Sayaka devait en savoir beaucoup sur lui et sa carrière, alors que lui ignorait tout d'elle, ce léger désavantage n'enchantait guère Koyo.

Bien sur, il se sentit en colère contre elle, car elle ne savait rien de vrai sur lui, de se qu'il endurait depuis la mort de sa femme. Mais ce n'est pas le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait en ce moment : la rage, la tristesse, le regret … et le soulagement … le soulagement qu'une personne ait remarqué son mal être, et qu'elle eut le courage de le confronter.

Il était certains que beaucoup de joueur le connaissant, avaient remarqué ce changement en lui … mais aucun n'eut le courage de le lui dire en face, pas même son fils dont il était certain, aurait pris un malin plaisir à le détruire.

Alors qu'il allait parler, lui poser à son tour des questions sur ce qu'elle comptait faire maintenant, il l'entendit rire, pas un rire joyeux, mais pas un rire amère non plus. Serait-il juger en face d'elle, ou essayerait-elle seulement de comprendre réellement la raison de son abandon.

''J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de vous dire ça.'' s'excusa Sayaka en s'arrêtant de rire. ''Car après tout, si on suis ce que je viens de dire, alors je suis morte depuis longtemps, bien avant vous même.''

''Quoi … je ne comprends pas.'' dit-il perdu.

''Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré avant cette rencontre hasardeuse au cimetière hier.'' commença Sayaka d'un ton mystérieux. ''Même si cela ne s'est pas fait en personne, la partie que nous avons partagé devrait vous avoir marqué au plus profond de vous.''

_''Impossible …'' pensa Koyo incrédule. ''Il n'y a qu'une personne et une seule partie …''_

''Je ne suis pas vexée que vous ne me reconnaissait pas, après tout nous ne sommes pas en train de jouer au go.'' affirma Sayaka avec un grand sourire. ''C'est pour cette raison, que je souhaite rattraper le passé, en vous faisant entièrement confiance sur ce que je vais vous dire.''

_''Elle serait …''_

''Mes amis et ma famille ont pris l'habitude de m'appeler par un surnom. Et on me connaît dans le monde du Go sous ce surnom.'' expliqua Sayaka. '' Je suis le Saint du NetGo, Sai. Heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance.''

''Heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer en vrai Sai.'' déclara Koyo avec joie, mais ne le montrant très peu.

Koyo, était réellement heureux de rencontrer son rival, enfin sa rival, Sai, même si il ne pensait pas qu'il soit une femme et encore une personne aussi jeune pour son expérience dans le jeu. Puis il réalisa ses précédents propos, ceux où elle disait être elle aussi morte, ce qui inquiéta le vieil homme.

''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous morte Fujiwara ?'' demanda rapidement Koyo.

''Franchement … je l'ignore, c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi ou encore quand j'essaye de jouer … je ne peux pas l'expliquer.'' avoua Sai avec une mine contrariée. ''Peut-être que j'ai peur … peur qu'on me trouve, qu'on me juge sur ce que je suis et non sur mon talent. Vous devez être au courant de la prime qu'il y a sur ma tête.''

''Bien entendu, l'un de mes élèves espérait que j'ai des informations sur vous.'' dit-il en soupirant.

''Eh bien, je pensais quand disparaissant, la prime disparaîtrait elle aussi … mais ce n'est toujours pas le cas en 7 ans.'' remarqua Sai avec une petite voix. ''Perdant le NetGo, on penserait que j'aurais juste à aller dans un salon de Go … mais on finirait pas me retrouver, alors … j'ai simplement abandonner l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau jouer une partie … et … ''

''Et vous ne pouvez pas le supporter.'' termina Koyo en connaissant bien le sentiment, même si leurs raisons étaient différentes. ''Je suis désolé de vous avoir poser la question.''

''Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous apitoyer sur notre sort, Koyo.'' rétorqua Sai fermement en reprenant ses émotions et croisant ses mains sous son menton. ''Ce qui étonnant, c'est que vous me demandait pas pourquoi j'ai voulu cette rencontre.''

'''Je serai tenter de dire pour me rencontrer en chair et en os, mais je pense qu'il y a une autre raison.'' répondu Koyo perplexe.

''Exactement, quand je vous ai au cimetière, quelque chose en vous a résonné en moi … sur le moment je me suis dit que vous étiez dans le même état que moi : incapable de jouer, incapable de toucher un goban ou des pierres.'' avoua-t-elle en se rappelant de la veille. ''Cependant, contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas choisi d'être dans cet état, et je ne compte le rester pour toujours. Moi je veux croire que je peux vivre libre de jouer au Go ! Je refuse d'attendre ma mort en ayant des regrets qui me tourmente !'' s'écria Sai.

Sai s'était levé de sa chaise, debout, elle posa ses mains sur la table de chaque coté vers Koyo, le surplombant de sa présence. Son regard se plongea dans le sien, dans lequel on pouvait voir sa détermination et son sérieux, qui reflétait son cœur, son âme.

''Alors j'ai une proposition à vous faire.'' déclara ensuite Sai d'un ton cette fois-ci plus calme. ''Réapprenez a vivre avec moi, avec ou sans le go si vous le souhaitez … après tout, si vous ne souhaitez plus jouer au Go, c'est votre choix, mais je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous laissez mourir pour ça, il y a tant de choses que vous pouvez découvrir et apprendre à aimer … Prêt à faire un bout de chemin avec moi sur cette voie en toute amitié.''

Koyo regarda Sai avec de gros yeux, très étonné par elle et sa proposition, mais aussi par son observation très juste de sa situation. Il avait raison de penser que seul Sai pourrait le comprendre. Il se mit a rire, devant une Sai qui s’empourpra de plus en plus en attendant sa réponse debout comme une idiote.

D'un mouvement bref et rapide, elle s'assit sur sa chaise et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, essayant de se cacher, se sentait vraiment gênée par le regard de Koyo. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ses sentiments lui avaient encore une fois échappé.

''Sai.'' dit Koyo en la voyant relever la tête vers lui. ''J'accepte.''

Finalement le reste de l'après-midi passa sans accros pour eux, oubliant mêmes les précédents événements qui avait eu lieu. Aucun des deux n'évoquèrent leurs problèmes personnels, préférant parler de sujet plus gai.

Après 3 longues années, Koyo Touya pu enfin parler de Go avec quelqu'un sans ressentir un poids sur la poitrine … pas quelqu'un, Sai la seule personne à aimer et comprendre le Go autant que lui. Il était certain que maintenant l'avenir allait devenir meilleur avec Sai dans sa vie, se faisant la promesse de tout faire pour protéger son identité et faire disparaître la prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin !!! Je vais pouvoir aller dormir … je suis actuellement en mode zombie se dirigeant en direction du lit.


	6. 05 Deux chemins qui ne se croisent pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru et Akira se loupent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'écris mais j'oublie de poster les chapitres, je suis désolé d'avoir oublie de le faire pendant genre un an ... je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une excuse aussi bidon, mais mon travaille me fatiguais beaucoup, je ne fais que dormir en dehors de mes heures de boulot.
> 
> Bon, arrêtons! je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 : Deux chemins qui ne se croisent pas**

o{(°3°)}o

La nuit venait de tomber sur Tokyo, sa pénombre enveloppait la silhouette solitaire d'un jeune homme sortant de l'institut de Go. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel jeune homme, c'était Akira Touya, un adulte qui n'avait connu que le monde du Go durant toute sa vie. Et ce dernier n'était pas un monde tendre, il était sans cœur et sans pitié, où les trahisons étaient si faciles et pourtant très dure à acceptées, oubliant de ressentir des sentiments.

C'est ainsi que de nombreux joueurs se montraient froids, supérieurs, calculateurs et moqueur envers les pauvres Insei. Bien entendu la nouvelle génération était différente mis cela ne changeait pas qu'Akira restait froid avec presque tout le monde, ne montrant aucune faiblesse sur le visage.

Pourtant ce soir, depuis longtemps, Akira laissa ses émotions apparaître sur son visage, laissant la confusion et la perturbation l'envahir. Il avait joué contre un joueur fraîchement reçu … ce jeune garçon lui rappelait beaucoup trop Hikaru, par l'énergie qu'il dégageait, par son comportement enfantin, par son sourire niais et son jeu imprévisible. Il avait l'impression que le destin prenait un malin plaisir a lui rappeler le rival qu'il a perdu.

Continuant de marcher dans les rue de Tokyo, cherchant un endroit pour se changer ses idées, Akira fini par être attiré par les douces lumières et le son mélodieux provenant d'un parc. Curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, il traversa le parc, arrivant à une place centrale avec une fontaine en son centre.

Malgré l'heure tardive, le parc était vraiment animé, il pouvait voir des groupes d'enfant en train de jouer, courant et riant joyeusement sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents. Ces derniers se trouvaient assis à des tables posées devant un foodtruck. Devant la fontaine, un groupe de musique jouait de douce mélodie entraînante, faisant danser quelques couples et amis.

_''C'est vraiment agréable ici, je suis certains que cela aurait plu a Hikaru.'' pensa-t-il rapidement. ''Qu'est-ce que je pense … Hikaru n'est plu là !''_

Cependant bien que l'envie de partir de ce lieu qui dégageait la même bonne humeur qu'Hikaru a ses yeux, il resta et s'installa à une table. Une jeune fille toute souriante venue à sa table pour prendre sa commande, lui donnant un menu détaillé. Les plats qu'il lu, étaient assez simples et banales, mais cela correspondait bien à l’atmosphère de la soirée, ne pas se prendre la tête et appréciez le yeux fermés.

Il commanda à la jeune fille, une salade composée complète accompagné d'un thé. Cette dernière lui dit que cela arrivera dans une dizaine de minute, et le laissa ensuite. Pendant qu'il attendait sa commande, il se laissa souffler, dénouant son nœud de cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il se laissa entièrement entraîner dans la musique, se détendant au rythme de notes de musique et des mélodies sereines.

Fidèle à ses mots, la serveuse revenu à lui en moins de 10 minutes, un plateau à la main contenant sa commande ainsi qu'une assiette de beignet légèrement saupoudré de sucre glace. Quand il lui fit remarqué l'élément en trop, elle lui rétorqua avec un grand sourire commerciale, que c'était le cadeau de la maison de ce soir. Avant de repartir la serveuse l'informa qu'elle partait en pause et que si il y avait quoi que soit, il pouvait demander à son autre collègue en caisse, en plus de lui souhaiter un très bon appétit.

Commençant à manger tranquillement, Akira appréciait pleinement sa salade, qui était plus garni que ce qui penserait. Il nota à l'avenir de revenir manger ici, mais cette fois-ci en compagnie d'Ogata ou encore de Waya et sa bande. Complètement dans son petit monde, et aussi à cause de sa fatigue, Akira ne vit pas assis à une table à l'opposé de lui, son ancien rival en train de manger et de discuter avec la jeune serveuse qui l'avait servi.

Et il semblait qu'Hikaru ne se soit pas rendu compte lui aussi de la présence d'Akira à une dizaine de mètre de lui. Il était en pleine discussion avec la jeune fille devant, riant à ses anecdotes sur son lycée et son travail.

''Franchement t'es pas gentil Hika ! Tu pourrais au moins me plaindre.'' pleura faussement la lycéenne. ''Mon prof principal croyait que je me prostituais dans ce parc, j'ai eu droit à un conseil de discipline avec tout mes profs et le directeur, en plus de ma grande sœur qui semblait déjà me détester de l'avoir forcer à assister à ça.''

''Oh Shura ! C'est plutôt ton prof que je plains, il s'est pris la honte sa vie, quand tu as expliqué que tu travaillais pour faire offrir un weekend aux sources thermales à ta sœur.'' rétorqua en riant Hikaru. ''En plus, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas pu fournir ton contrat de travail à ton directeur.''

''Ouais, mais je le déteste !'' dit Sura en gonflant ses joues. ''A cause de lui, la surprise a été ruiné … et j'ai eu la plus grande peur de toute ma vie.''

''Ça aurait pu être pire pour toi.'' assura Hikaru. ''Ta sœur aurait pu se fâcher que tu lui cache ton petit boulot, ton lycée pouvait te renvoyer ou pire, ta réputation si tu n'avais pas pu fournir une preuve de travail honnête.''

''Ah !'' soupira-t-elle. ''Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour me remonter le morale … tu devrais venir plus souvent livrer les desserts de ta sœur ou me voir à l'appartement.''

''Je me demande encore comment elle arrive à faire d’excellents desserts alors qu'elle a encore ruiné la cuisine hier soir.''

''Et moi je me demande comment tu fais pour rester encore célibataire.'' taquina Sura en appuyant sa tête dans ses mains, avec un sourire niais.

''Pas le temps pour l'amour.'' dit-il d'un ton ferme.

''T'es pas drôle … tu me brise le cœur !'' pleura faussement Shura. ''Moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais.''

''Tu es aussi pire que ta sœur.'' ajouta Hikaru d'un ton blasé.

''Ne m'insulte pas ! Hinami est un vrai démon comparé à moi ! En plus tu diras à Sayaka d'éviter de jouer avec ses nerfs, c'est moi qui souffre après.''

Hikaru allait lui répondre quand son téléphone pro sonna, il s'excusa rapidement auprès de Sura, il prit l'appel avec un ton formel. C'était son agent personnel, qui l'informa des futurs contrats qui allait être sur le marché et ainsi que lui rappeler les shooting photo prévu dans le mois. Mais la raison qu'il le contacte aussi tard, c'était qu'un journaliste de mode voulait le rencontrer pour établir ou non, un potentiel article sur lui et sa vie dans le monde du mannequinat.

Hikaru aurait bien voulu dire à son agent d'aller envoyer chier le journaliste, car il refusait catégoriquement de parler de sa vie privée et passée. Cependant, il accepta le rendez-vous par politesse, et demanda à son agent de lui envoyer une voiture avec un sac contenant de quoi se changer.

Shura soupira en comprenant que son ami allait la laisser seule, mais elle ne se montra pas vraiment fâchée contre lui, car elle comprenait parfaitement sa situation. Hikaru se dépêcha de finir son assiette et se leva rapidement quand il l'eut terminée.

Il salua son amie, et inconsciemment, balaya la zone de restauration du regard, se figeant debout devant sa table, devenant pâle en voyant de profile Akira dégustant un beignet. Heureusement son comportement n'attira pas l'attention de Shura, ni celle d'Akira. Préférant ne pas traîner dans les parages, il se dépêcha de quitter les lieux avant de se faire confronter par son ex-rival, qui devait bien le haïr maintenant.

_''Pas le temps pour l'amour … je dirais plus pas le temps de vivre.'' pensa Shura en regardant Hikaru quitter le parc._

o{(°3°)}o

Se trouvant ensuite dans une voiture et se changeant à l'arrière, Hikari pu enfin révéler les émotions qui envahissait ses pensées, rendant son visage rouge de gêne. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, il se sentait si heureux d'avoir revu Akira en chair et en os, même si cela avait duré une seule seconde … même si Akira ne l'avait pas remarqué, il resta heureux.

Cependant cela ne voulait pas dire, qu'il ne se sentait pas déçu qu'Akira ne le regarde pas … bien sur il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir en réapparent dans sa vie comme si rien n'était. Au plus profond de son être, Hikaru voulait se jeter sur Akira pour le serrer dans ses bras, pour lui parler de tout et de rien comme avant, lui dire a quel point il tient a lui malgré son départ … mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

_''Pourquoi ça devient toujours compliqué quand cela concerne Akira.''_

Fermant les yeux pour se souvenir mieux de cet instant, il revit Akira assis seul à écouter la musique. Ce dernier semblait avoir les cheveux plus long que dans ces souvenirs, arrivant au milieu du dos, malgré qu'ils étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Son visage lui, avait enfin obtenu des traits plus masculin, rendant son regard plus viril, ce que remarqua aussitôt Hikaru. Il devait sûrement avoir aussi pris quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois, car Hikaru trouvait que ces jambes semblaient plus longue, ce qui rendait un peu jaloux le pauvre Hikaru qui n'arrivait plus a grandir depuis son départ.

''Il est vraiment devenu très beau … '' réalisa Hikaru en sentant ses joues devenir plus rouges.

Son état fut remarqué par son chauffeur, qui s'inquiéta de la santé de son passager, croyant que le rouge de son visage était du à de la fièvre. Rassurant vite son chauffeur, pour que ce dernier n'en parle pas à son agent, Hikaru effaça de ses pensées Akira et tout le reste … avec un peu de regret.

o{(°3°)}o

La soirée continua tranquillement pour Akira, qui prenait son temps avant de rentrer chez lui. Il ne repensa plus au jeune joueur qui lui rappelait tant Hikaru ni même à son père … on il se sentait bien. Mais tout à une fin, et s'il ne voulait pas aller dormir dans un hôtel, il devrait vite se rendre à la gare pour espérer avoir un train le ramenant chez lui.

Étant poli et courtois, il prit son assiette et sa tasse de thé pour les amener aux employés du foodstruck. Se trouvant derrière le comptoir la jeune serveuse qui l'avait servi, il la remercia à nouveau pour les beignets, en lui tendant sa vaisselle.

''C'est très gentil de votre part, j'espère que vous avez passez un bon moment.'' dit Shura en prenant la vaisselle. ''Vous méritez amplement ce cadeau.''

''Si vous le dite.'' répondit Akira. ''En tout cas, je n'avais pas mangé d'aussi bons beignets depuis un moment.''

''Une fois par mois, on reçoit gratuitement des desserts en échange de repas ici.'' expliqua joyeusement Shura en omettant certains détails. ''Le patron les adore totalement et aime les partager avec les clients … en plus d'admirer celle qui les fait.''

''C'est une tentative d'approche comme une autre.'' déclara Akira en ne sachant pas quoi dire.

''Dommage, ce n'est pas elle qui est venu les livrer ce soir … ça a su le mettre dans cet état.'' soupira-t-elle en montrant un homme en train de déprimer dans son coin.

''Je vois … j'espère qu'il va aller mieux'' dit-il en restant poli.

''Bien sur ! Il est fort même si il est un peu sensible.'' ri Shura. ''Cela ne l'a pas empêcher d'essayer de gagner des points auprès de Shindou.''

Akira se figea en entendant le nom de famille, puis se dit que cela devait vraiment etre impossible que le Shindou dont elle parle puisse être son rival Hikaru.

''Shindou ?'' dit-il en feignant être intéressé pour obtenir des confirmations.

''Le petit frère de l'idole du patron !'' dit-elle en se montrant plus joyeuse qu'avant. ''Personnellement, je dois avouer que je préfère quand Hikaru vient à la place de sa sœur … pas que je sois amoureuse ou un truc comme ça !'' s'écria Shura en rougissant. ''Seulement il est si gentil avec moi et tellement adorable d'attendre ma pause pour qu'on mange ensemble. Si seulement il s'accordait plus de temps pour se détendre …''

Ayant eu le prénom du fameux Shindou dont parler avec tant de joie la jeune fille, Akira voulu nier le tout se dire que cela pourrait être un autre Hikaru Shindou, car il refusait de croire que son rival aurait pu être si proche de lui. Étant donné l'age de Shura, il supposa que le garçon qu'elle parlait devait avoir son âge, et donc se rassura à penser que ce n'était pas son Hikaru. Sans le savoir son silence fut considéré par Shura comme une invitation à continuer de parler.

''Pour exemple, y'a même pas 15 min, j'étais encore avec lui en train de discuter.'' raconta Shura en se plaignant. ''Quand son téléphone pro se met à sonner et qu'il m'annonce qu'il doit me laisser pour aller bosser … à croire qu'il fait passer son travail avant tout le reste.''

''Travail ? Il n'est pas lycéen ?'' demanda Akira en devenant livide que la théorie d'un autre Hikaru Shindou s'effrite.

''Hikaru lycéen ? J'aurais tout fait pour voir ça … malheureusement, il n'est pas bon dans les études, donc il a vite abandonné le lycée m'a dit sa sœur.'' dit-elle franchement. ''Au moins si il avait eu mon age, j'aurais tenter de sortir avec lui.''

_''Un autre Hikaru Shindo, mais trop vieux ?'' commença Akira._

''Il doit avoir votre âge …'' dit-elle inconsciemment en regardant attentivement Akira.

''Désolé de vous interrompre.'' s'interposa Akira déterminé à savoir. ''Mais j'ai connu un Hikaru Shindo par le passé, qui ressemble beaucoup à ce que vous décrivez … c'est stupide, mais vous auriez une photo ?''

''Désolée, je ne peux rien pour vous.'' dit-elle avec un ton désolé en serrant son portable contre elle.

''Quoi ? Attendez.'' dit Akira perdu par ce soudain changement de caractère, lui attrapant le poignet qui tenait le portable. ''Vous le connaissez donc. Vous pouvez me donner son adresse ou son numéro. ''

''Patron !'' cria Shura pour attirer l'attention. ''Un client veut pas me lâcher !''

Akira la lâcha en voyant arrivant le responsable, et remarquant que les autres clients les regardaient avec suspicion, surtout lui.

''Que voulez-vous à mon employée ?'' dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

''Elle connaît l'une de mes connaissances qui a disparu, je voudrais juste ces nouvelles.'' s'expliqua Akira.

''Ton nom et son nom s'il te plait.''

''Je suis Akira Touya et la personne que je recherche est Hikaru Shindou.'' répondit Akira.

''Tu es l'ancien rival d'Hikaru.'' en conclu le patron. ''Je peux juste te dire qu'il va bien … mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.''

''Pourquoi ?'' s'énerva Akira.

''Parce que tu fais du parti du passé … Hikaru a une nouvelle vie, j'ai pas envie de le voir souffrir en pensant au passé.'' expliqua le Patron avec un air désolé.

''Mais …''

''Si Hikaru n'a pas tenté de reprendre contact avec vous, c'est que bien qu'il ne veut pas avoir de lien avec son ancienne vie.'' s’enflamma le patron. ''J'ignore pourquoi tu le cherche ou pourquoi il se comporte ainsi, mais je te demanderais de tirer un trait sur lui comme il l'a fait pour toi … sinon tu risque d'avoir de sérieuses désillusions.''

''Je veux juste des explications.'' murmura Akira en serrant les dents.

''Je n'ai pas son numéro ou son adresse, il vient de temps en temps … mais ne le cherche pas ici, il n'est pas souvent à Tokyo... avant aujourd'hui, il n'était pas venue depuis 5 mois.'' soupira l'homme en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. ''Si je le vois, je lui dirais que tu veux lui parler, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi.''

''Merci.'' dit Akira content d'avoir un chance de voir son rival.

''Ne sois pas déçu de la décision d'Hikaru, si il ne veut pas te revoir.'' termina le patron.

o{(°3°)}o

En rentrant dans sa maison, Akira remarqua que la salle de go de son père était allumée, cette dernière ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Il se sentit soudainement énervé, mais se sentant trop abattu par les derniers événement, il alla dans sa chambre au lieu d'affronter son père sur ce soudain changement.

Dans la pièce, Koyo regardait le goban positionné devant lui, hésitant, mais aussi curieux de savoir pourquoi il eu envie de le toucher, pas de jouer directement, juste de se souvenir de la texture du bois et des pierres. Il avait entendu Akira rentrer, mais il ne préféra pas se lever pour simplement le saluer.

Il repensa a son après midi avec Sai, leurs sujets de conversation varié et ne concernant pas le go, il se demandait si sa femme aurait voulu avoir ce genre de discussion avec lui. Mais il effaça cette pensée de son esprit, rien ne pouvait changer le passé, il devait aller de l'avant, malgré son âge. Sai, le joueur mystère se trouvait finalement tout près de lui, et de sa communauté.

_''Les prochains mois vont devenir intéressant.''_

o{(°3°)}o

Sai, allongée sur son lit, tenant un énorme coussin qu'elle serait très fort contre la poitrine, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s’extasier sur l'après midi qu'elle a vécu. Elle avait enfin en vrai son idole et rival en chair et en os, et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle allait le voir plus souvent, lui parler plus souvent. Elle laissa échapper un grand crie de joie, au point qu'elle enfui sa tête dans son coussin pour éviter de déranger les voisins.

Malheureusement, elle ignorait la réaction de Koyo si il venait à comprendre que le Hikaru Shindo qui a abandonné et déçu son fils Akira, mais aussi le monde du Go. Sans oublier qu'elle est celle qui a convaincu Hikaru a tout laissé derrière lui, pas par peur d'être découverte … mais pour son propre bien.

Depuis qu'Hikaru est revenu dans sa vie, elle lui a accordé beaucoup de temps et d'attention … peut-être trop à certains moments. Cependant, elle ne regrettait rien de ses décisions parfois égoïste, c'était son état d'esprit, toujours avancer et ne rien regretter.

_''Je ne dois jamais douter … sinon … je ...''_

La sonnerie de son portable lui coupa dans ses pensées, posant la peluche à coté d'elle et s’asseyant les genoux repliés en W, elle consulta son portable pour savoir qui était l'idiot qui l'a dérangeait en pleine soirée en tête à tête avec elle-même.

Elle paru surprise de voir un message venant de son petit frère, Hikaru était plus du genre à l'appeler car il savait que Sai préférait entendre son interlocuteur de vive voix. Ce dernier l'informait qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir à cause d'une soirée d'affaire improvisé à la dernière minute par son agent.

Poussant un grand soupir, Sai posa son portable sur sa table de chevet, et se mit à regarder le mur en face d'elle. De nombreuses photos montrant Sai et Hikaru avec leurs amis communs, à différents endroits, parsemaient le mur au point qu'on ne voyait plus le papier peint de sa chambre. Ils étaient tous heureux dessus, souriant et complice … jusqu'à leur retour au Japon, Hikaru était devenu un vrai maniaque du travail … au point de passer plus beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur ou ses amis.

_''Je me demande si il regrette d'être revenu … ou si il ne fait que fuir l'inévitable ...''_


	7. 06 : Chacun ses problèmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme le dit le titre du chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''Bla et bla.'' = Dialogue  
> ''Italique'' = pensée

**Chapitre 6 : Chacun ses problèmes**

o{(°3°)}o

Quand Hikari revenu à l'appartement en pleine matinée, il fut accueilli par le silence qui régnait dans ce dernier. Normalement à cette heure, il aurait du entendre du bruit venant soit du salon, soit de la chambre de sa sœur, mais en la cherchant dans l'appartement, il avait bien la confirmation qu'elle était déjà partie.

D'habitude le matin, Sayaka se levait au alentour de 9h en pleine semaine, et allait directement prendre son petit déjeuner accompagnée de son ordinateur portable pour commencer préparer son plan de travail de la matinée ou son agenda. Ensuite Hikaru la trouvait soit dans le salon, sur le canapé avec le pc sur les genoux et portant des lunettes de travail, tapotant rapidement sur son clavier et ne levant pas la tête de l'écran, même quand il essayait d'entamer une conversation.

Soit il la trouvait dans sa chambre à son bureau, en train de s'occuper de la gestion du café, ainsi que les commandes de fournisseur et autres paperasses en lien avec son café sur son pc. La plupart du temps, il pouvait facilement l'entendre grogner et se plaindre du monde entier, jurant contre ordinateur sans raison.

Supposant que Sai s'était rendu au café pour donner un coup de main, Hikaru alla dans sa chambre et commença à se débarrasser de la tenue de femme qu'il portait, vérifiant aussi de se démaquiller pour ne pas abîmer sa peau.

Debout au milieu de sa chambre, ne portant plus un seul vêtement féminin sur lui, Hikaru se regarda dans le miroir, constant bien qu'il avait changé ces dernières années. Ses cheveux étaient plus long et plus épais, mais conservant leurs couleurs si particulières, seul sa mère, Sai et Akari savaient que sa frange était naturel, mais comme c'était étrange, il avait fait courir le bruit qu'il l'avait blanchi, le rendant cool aux yeux des autres enfants.

_''Et dire que maintenant je me décolore les cheveux pour qu'ils soient entièrement blond … pour ne plus être bizarre.''_

Sa silhouette s'était aussi affinée devenant plus féminine, la perte de sa mère l'a tellement atteint qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et de muscle. Sans oublier que sa croissance en avait aussi souffert, Hikaru n'avait pas grandi d'un seul centimètre depuis sa fuite.

_''Je sais que j'ai changé … mais il aurait du me reconnaître ! Il aurait du me voir !'' s'énerva Hikaru dans son cœur._

Hikaru sentit des larmes monter en lui, mais il se contenu de pleurer, il s'était promis de ne pas s'abattre à propos de son passé quand il avait accepté de revenir au Japon.

_''Akira aurait du remarquer ma présence … mais peut-être qu'il est passé à autre chose, je ne suis plus son rival maintenant … et c'est pas comme si il devait attendre mon retour … c'est mieux ainsi, il ne doit pas me trouver.'' essaya de se rassurer Hikaru._

o{(°3°)}o

L'actuel porteur du titre Meijin, Ogata Seiji, était garé devant la maison de son mentor Touya Koyo, attendant le fils de ce dernier qui devait disputer un match important dans la matinée. Il était convenu qu'il viendrait le chercher à 8h du matin … cependant il était 8h15 et aucun signe d'Akira à l’horizon. Seiji ne voulait pas s'inquiéter, mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son petit frère, d'être en retard.

Au moment où Seiji était prêt à sortir de la voiture pour aller sonner à la porte, il vit la personne qu'il attendait, sortir en vitesse de la maison, portant sur le visage une certaine colère. Seiji ne lui dit rien, même quand Akira claqua la portière de manière violente et lui adressa un bref bonjour avec une voix haineuse.

_''On dirait qu'il s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin …'' remarqua Seiji du coin du regard. ''Il a peut-être croisé son père dans la cuisine ou dans le couloir ? Vaux mieux pas en parler pour l'instant.''_

Le trajet entre la maison des Touya et l'institut, se passa dans un calme inquiétant, et tendu pour le Meijin qui ne savait pas comment aborder Akira. C'était assez rare de le voir en colère, donc comme personne ne savait comment lui parler ou essayer de comprendre la raison derrière sa colère, il fallait juste le laisser se calmer.

Une fois dans l'institut, personne osait les approcher à cause de l'aura d'Akira, pas ce que Seiji se plaignait, cela faisait du bien d'avoir de l'espace de temps en temps. Quand il arrivèrent au bon étage, Seiji partit de son coté, donnant ses encouragements à Akira concernant sa partie.

Quand Akira rentra dans la salle où se déroulait son jeu, il remarqua que son adversaire était déjà assis à sa place, l'attendant patiemment. Il se détendit un peu quand il vit qu'il venait de faire frissonner son ancien élève Ochi avec son aura. Une fois qu'il fut assis et que les politesses de bases interchangées, la partie pu enfin commencer.

o{(°3°)}o

Bien que c'était son idée de base de créer un café, Sai ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle qui était la Boss, devait rattraper les heures qu'elle avait loupé à cause de ses absences. Non pas qu'elle était fainéante, ce qui est en fait le cas, mais il y a des jours où il faut surtout pas qu'elle se retrouve en salle, à servir des clients qui semblaient tous vouloir la faire chier.

Heureusement, Sai savait toujours garder le contrôle d'elle-même, grâce à l'ambiance de son si beau café, a ses employés qui étaient ses plus proches amis, à des clients qui eux se montraient courtois et poli envers elle, aux merveilleux repas que le cuisinier lui faisait pour sa pause ... cependant, il y avait une chose qui faisait sauter en éclats ses efforts : le fameux client.

Cette personne était le client qui atteignait la 1ière place dans sa liste de personne à tuer un jour dans sa vie. Et comme par hasard, ce client venait de rentrer dans le café, et s'installa à une table bien en évidence de Sai, comme pour la narguer.

Sai n'était pas une personne qui juge sur le physique, mais cet homme était incroyablement hideux, surtout quand il essayait de lui sourire avec ces dents jaunis par le café. Au fil du temps, elle avait aussi remarquer que sa laideur physique correspondait parfaitement avec son caractère.

_''C'est un client ! C'est un client Sai ! Tu ne peux pas le tuer !'' cria-t-elle dans ses pensées. ''Même si je pourrais facilement l'imaginer en train de le découper … non non non Sai ! Pense à autre chose ... Il est très riche et dépense beaucoup … pense à l'argent ! Motive toi pour cette argent !''_

Arrivant à se calmer à sa manière, Sayaka se dirigea vers lui, en portant un faux et grand sourire sur son visage, puis elle lui demanda sa commande avec politesse et courtoisie.

''Comme d'habitude ma très chère Sayaka.'' dit l'homme avec un voix écœurante qui se devait être séduisante, ses yeux parcourant la silhouette et les courbes de Sai. ''Je remarque que vous portez l'uniforme masculin aujourd'hui … même si il ne dévoile pas vos magnifiques jambes, ce pantalon semble vous sculpter à merveille.'' ajouta-t-il en lorgnant les fesses de Sai. ''Tout comme cette chemise …''

''Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais j'ai d'autres clients qui m'attendent, et je dois encore donner votre commande en cuisine.'' intervenu vite Sai en sentant sa haine monter en elle.

''Comme c'est dommage … j'aurais voulu passer plus de temps en ta compagnie.'' déclara-t-il avec un air pervers. ''Tu pourrais prendre ta pause pour venir manger en ma compagnie … cela me ferait très plaisir.''

_''Compte la dessus sale pervers !'' cria mentalement Sai._

''Je me dois de refuser l'offre, ce ne serait pas professionnel de ma part de laisser le reste du travail à mes collègues, je ne voudrais pas que le patron me vire.'' déclina poliment et rapidement Sai qui aussitôt dit, marcha d'un pas rapide en cuisine.

Une fois la porte de la cuisine refermée derrière elle, Sai laissa le dégoût apparaître sur son visage, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été sali. Ce client était tout à fait le genre d'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde. Il était dragueur et lubrique, sans gêne pour la mater et faire des allusions sexuelles à travers de comparaison avec les plats qu'il mange. C'est sans peine qu'elle se lâcha devant ses employés.

''J'en peux plus de ce pervers … j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir.'' déclara Sai en se servant un verre d'eau pour se calmer. ''Je vous préviens, si il me touche vous serriez tous mes témoins pour harcèlement sexuelle … ou homicide volontaire. Vous croyez que cela augmenterait la popularité du café si un meurtre s'y produit ?''

''T'es pas sérieuse Sai ?'' déclara l'une de ses serveuse portant le nom de Stéphanie, une française aux cheveux courts blond platine aux yeux bleus.

''Quoi, vous seriez pas mes témoins ?'' pleura faussement Sai.

''Je crois que ma femme voulait parler du meurtre ?'' répondit Ryou, le cuisiner du café et mari de Stéphanie, un japonais roux aux yeux verts. ''Eh bien sur qu'on sera tes témoins ma chère complice !''

''Eh ! Rentre pas dans son jeu ! T'es en train de l'encourager.'' râla Stéphanie en donnant un coup léger à son mari.

''Je plaisantais bien sur pour le meurtre … cela risquerait de faire fuir la clientèle.'' dit Sai finissant sa phrase d'un ton bas. ''Sinon c'est comme d'hab' pour sa commande.''

''Désolée, je l'avais pas vu rentrer.'' ajouta Hinami, femme aux cheveux lui arrivant en bas du dos de couleur bleu pastel et les yeux vairons gris clair et jaune.

''Toi !'' s'écria Sai en la pointant du doigt. ''C'est de ta faute !''

''Excuse-moi ?'' s'énerva Hinami. ''Dois-je te rappeler que tu avais 3h à rattraper ? Je n'ai fait que te rappeler que tu devais les faire un jour ou l'autre … par forcément ce matin ! Et encore moins de les rattraper en une fois !''

''Eh ! Je fait ça c'est pour pas t'avoir sur le dos ! Tu m'aurais rappeler non stop de les faire !'' rétorqua Sai tout aussi en colère. ''Tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets … a croire que c'est ta passion secrète de me faire chier.''

''Pense ce que tu veux.'' souffla Hinami en refusant de montrer que ces paroles l'avaient atteinte. ''Je … je vais en salle, des clients doivent nous attendre.''

Hinami quitta rapidement la pièce avec plusieurs plateaux, le regard évitant celui de Sai et les lèvres pincées.

''J'ai merdé hein ?'' réalisa Sai avec de la peine.

''Tu connais Hinami, elle est toujours inquiète pour toi … mais aujourd'hui c'est pas son jour … elle se serait disputée avec Shura ce matin au réveil.'' soupira Ryou en donnant des plats à Stéphanie, qui sorti elle aussi de la cuisine. ''Elle voudrait que tu te montre plus responsable et sérieuse dans ton travail … après tout, ce café t'appartient, tu ne peux pas fuir les responsabilités.''

''Je sais … si je coule, vous coulez avec moi.'' dit Sai avec un petit sourire. ''Franchement vous avez tous été assez fou pour me suivre ici, je ne veux pas vous causer de problème … mais …''

''Tu n'as jamais aimé travailler.'' fini Ryou tout en faisant sauter le contenue de son wok.

''Peut-être mais cela change maintenant, j'adore travailler avec vous tous ! Cependant je n'aime pas être votre chef.'' ajouta Sai en boudant.

''Alors commence par éviter les faux arrêts maladies.'' lui conseilla Ryou. '' Et file en salle, les filles ne vont pas tout faire toute seule Sai !''

''Oki !'' dit-elle en quittant la cuisine.

Après que le client indésirable se soit lassé de se faire repousser par Sai et quitta le café, le reste de la journée de Sai se déroula à la perfection, elle avait même prononcé des excuses envers Hinami qui semblait gênée par son comportement.

La seule ombre au tableau, c'était le petit regard que portait Hikaru quand il passa le pas de la porte du café à 14h pour commencer son service. Il lui avait seulement dit que la nuit avait été longue et qu'au final le journaliste trouvait qu'Hikaru ne dévoilait pas assez d'information pour faire son reportage sur lui. Seulement son intuition de sœur, lui affirmait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre … mais ne posa plus aucune question, comprenant qu'Hikaru ne veule pas tout lui dire.

o{(°3°)}o

Après qu'Akira et Ogata aient fini chacun leurs parties, il se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'institut pour partir dîner ensemble. Même si Ogata avait invité Akira pour lui soutirer des informations concernant sa crise de ce matin.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'Akira avait entendu par hasard son père parler d'une femme et qu'il avait hâte de vite la revoir. Bien sur dans la tête de son fils, les neurones avaient cessé de fonctionner quand il réalisa que son père ne parlait pas de rendre visite à sa femme au cimetière. L'idée que son père puisse voir une femme en cachette, une femme qui n'était pas sa mère l'avait mis en colère.

Rajouter à cela qu'il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir des informations sur Hikaru en cherchant sur internet toute la nuit, la fatigue le rendait à fleur de peau. Mais il y avait une chose dont il était certain d'avoir compris, c'est Hikaru voyageait dans le monde, mais revenait toujours au Japon.

_''Il aurait pu au moins me contacter pour me dire comment il allait.'' ronchonna Akira. ''Je me demanda ce que dirais Seiji ...''_

Désirant en parler à quelqu'un, Akira assista fortement auprès de Seiji pour passer la nuit chez lui, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas voir son père, de peur que cela gâcherait encore plus la journée. Ce dernier accepta en soupirant, comprenant qu'il devait s'être passer quelque chose entre le père et le fils.

Après qu'ils eurent manger dans un restaurant choisi par Seiji, ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de ce dernier et se préparant à discuter autour d'une boisson. Seiji se servi une bonne bière, tandis qu'Akira se contenta d'un verre d'eau, ne comprenant pas l'utilité de boire pour engager une conversation sérieuse.

Alors que Seiji regardait intensément son petit frère, attendant que ce dernier commence à parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, la dite personne ne savait pas de quoi il devait parler au début. Commençant à trouver le silence gênant et la nervosité d'Akira ridicule, il se mit à parler.

''Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tortille comme une jeune fille amoureuse ?'' demanda Seiji curieux. ''Ne me dit pas que tu es venu me voir pour des conseils de cœur … parce que sinon, t'as frappé à la mauvaise porte.''

''Ah ! Ce n'est pas ça !'' répondit Akira rouge à l'idée d'avoir une relation. ''Je voulais te parler de mon père …''

''Ce qui n'est pas nouveau.'' rétorqua Seiji en appuyant sa tête sur sa main. ''Si tu es encore venu te plaindre, tu connais le chemin menant à la sortie.''

''Pas besoin d'être aussi froid.''

''Je le suis seulement car vos comportement à tous les deux sont vraiment puéril.'' rétorqua Seiji en levant les yeux au ciel. ''Mais bon, vu qu'il est déjà tard, autant t'écouter.''

_''Tu parle d'une solidarité entre frère … on dirait que je l’ennuie !'' s'énerva Akira._

''Je crois que mon père voit une autre femme.'' déclara Akira avec un ton sérieux.

''C'est nouveau, tu n'as jamais fait le coup du père infidèle.'' dit Seiji surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. ''As-tu une preuve ?''

''Non …'' répondit Akira d'une voix faible. ''Mais ce matin, il parlait qu'il avait grande hâte de la revoir, 'la' c'est sur que c'est une femme !''

''Comme cela peut-être un chat.'' rétorqua Seiji en ne croyant pas un mot d'Akira. ''Et puis, en quoi cela te concerne, tu n'as plus aucun contact avec ton père depuis 3 ans ! Tu ne trouve pas un peu culotté de te mêler de ses affaires … tu sais, ton père est du genre a n'avoir qu'une seule femme dans sa vie et c'est ta mère, alors arrête de te tracasser pour rien.''

''Passons … il y a une autre chose dont je voulais te parler.'' déclara Akira avec un petite mine.

''Vas-y, tant que cela ne concerna pas ton père.'' l'encouragea Seiji en buvant ensuite une gorgée de bière.

''Hier soir … j'ai vu Hikaru.'' lâcha enfin Akira.

''Quoi !?'' dit-il surpris en crachant sa gorgée de bière.

''Enfin voir c'est un grand mot … disons que j'ai loupé l'occasion de le voir.'' ajouta Akira avec un ton déçu.

Akira lui expliqua toute l'histoire, démarrant avec son arrivée dans le parc et terminant par la confirmation du patron du foodstruck, qu'Hikaru Shindou dont parlait son employée était bien son ancien rival.

''Alors là … je ne m'attendais pas à ça.'' souffla Seiji. ''Tu compte faire quoi ?''

''Je ne te comprends pas.'' déclara Akira confus.

''Tu compte essayer de le revoir et de le trouver pour qu'il répond à toutes tes questions concernant sa disparition … ou tu compte accepter le fait qu'il ne veux plus te revoir et t'a mis totalement hors de sa vie ?'' lui demanda Seiji avec un ton sérieux. ''Akira, même si Hikaru se trouvait à Tokyo, même si il se trouvait en face de toi … serais-tu prêt à souffrir à nouveau à cause de lui ?''

''En fait … je ne sais pas quoi faire.'' avoua Akira avec un air perdu. ''Je l'ai cherché sur le net, cela n'a rien donné … mais une chose est sûre, je lui dirais à quel point il m'a fait du mal.''

''Tu devrais ne pas y penser … cela risque de trop de tracasser et … il vaut mieux que tu te repose, il est tard.'' lui conseilla Seiji en se levant.

''Tu as sûrement raison, je vais me coucher, cette journée m'a fatigué.'' dit Akira en allant dans la chambre d'amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Et laissez moi un petit commentaire, c'est gratuit !


	8. 07 : Sourire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un sourire peut être le début

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''Bla bla'' = Dialogie  
> ''Itaique'' = Pensée

**Chapitre 7 : Sourire**

o{(°3°)}o

Une semaine passa depuis sa rencontre avec Sai, Koyo ressentait depuis très longtemps ce sentiment de nervosité au creux de son estomac, même ses plus grandes parties ne l'avaient pas rendu ainsi. C'était peut-être à cause du petit défi que lui avait lancé Sai avant qu'il ne la quitte pour rentrer chez lui. Comme en dehors du Go, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment de quoi parler, en fait c'était plus son cas, car Sai semblait être une encyclopédie vivante, pouvant parler de tout et de rien avec aisance.

Alors pour ne pas être inactif durant leur prochaine rencontre, Koyo avait passé une partie de sa semaine à la bibliothèque pour obtenir des informations sur les pays que Sai avait visité durant sa vie. Il avait aussi acheté différents journaux que celui qui lisait habituellement, pour se renseigner un maximum sur l'actualité en cours au Japon. Une fois Akira l'avait surpris en train de regarder la télévision, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas allumé depuis une dizaine d'année.

Ce fut aussi durant cette même semaine qu'il remarqua que son fils semblait l'espionner pour une raison que seul lui devait connaître. Parce ce que si ce n'était pas le cas, alors c'était des coïncidences vraiment trop étranges de voir son fils partout où il allait, même dans les toilettes publiques.

Bien sur, il comprenait que son comportement pourrait avoir l'air suspect pour ses proches, mais vu que son fils ne semblait pas lui porter la moindre attention depuis 3 ans, Koyo n'en pensa rien et le laissa faire sans le confronter.

Du coté de son fils, ce dernier croyait vraiment que son père ne l'avait pas remarqué, se félicitant d'être un espion parfait. D'après ses observations, son père se souciait plus de l'actualité qu'avant, achetant même des magazines à scandale qui ne servait que de torchons à ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas l’intérêt de son père pour ce genre de chose, il l'avait même vu consulter des livres sur le tourisme dans le monde, se concentrant beaucoup sur les pays européens.

_''Il a une relation secrète avec une star !'' conclu Akira fière d'avoir trouver ce que son père cachait. ''Et il prépare peut-être un voyage pour passer du temps avec elle !''_

Seulement Akira ne pouvait pas confronter son père à ce sujet, car il ne supportait pas d'être dans la même pièce que son père plus que 5 minutes, il avait comme un creux dans l'estomac quand il se trouvait en face de lui.

Mais ce matin, Akira remarqua une chose bien plus étrange que le comportement suspect de son père, la tenue qu'il portait quand il l'aperçu du fond du couloir. Jamais il n'avait vu son père porter cette tenue sinon il s'en souviendrait, de plus il remarqua que son père faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée, comme si il hésitait à sortir de la maison.

''Enfin du nouveau.'' murmura Akira avec un petit sourire en coin. ''Tu vas voir Seiji, je vais l'avoir cette preuve.''

Au final, il vit son père mettre ses chaussures et sortir par l'entrée de la maison, il le suivit discrètement, ouvrant doucement la porte d'entrée pour y passer sans faire de bruit. Quand il se cacha derrière le muret se trouvant aux abords de la demeure, il porta un petit regard, levant la tête, il vit qu'un taxi se garait en face de Koyo qui lui faisait signe.

''À la gare s'il vous plaît.'' l'entendit parler d'une voix claire.

Akira attendit que la taxi parti avant de sortir de sa cachette, l'air perplexe en se tenant le menton. Tout cela devenait étrange, son père n'aimait pas prendre les transports en commun, et encore moins le train qu'il comparait à une boite de sardine.

Rentrant dans la maison, sa tête envahi de question, il remarqua l'heure qu'il était sur l'horloge dans l'entrée, se figeant en réalisant qu'il n'était toujours pas prêt à partir et que surtout, il ne pourrait pas prendre le prochain train à l'heure.

''Espérons que Seiji puisse venir me chercher.'' soupira Akira.

o{(°3°)}o

Dans le café 'Douceurs et Petits amours', Hinami commençait à préparer la mise en place de la salle avec un casque audio sur les oreilles. Du rock'n'roll à fond pour commencer sa journée était la seule chose qui lui permettait de bien commencer sa journée. Sous les accords accrocheurs de guitare électrique, Hinami installa les chaises autour des tables tout en fredonnant, puis elle mis les nappes blanche et les décorations florales sur ces dernières.

Quand elle eu fini tout ça, elle alla dans la cuisine pour vérifier le stock de viennoiseries et pâtisseries que Sai avait fait durant la nuit et les notes de Ryou concernant le menu du jour, le nombres et le genre d'encas que Ryuu avait prévu pour la journée. Quand elle eu toutes les informations nécessaires, elle alla inscrire le menu du jour sur le grand tableau noir, qu'elle plaça debout sur le bar à coté de la caisse.

Puis elle écrivit des notes à l'attention des serveuses concernant les disponibilités et le choix des produits proposés aujourd'hui. Quand elle eut fini de déposer les notes en salle de repos, Hinami profita d'y être pour vérifiez ses horaires de la semaine prochaine que Sai eut la gentillesse de finir rapidement.

_''Elle a osé !'' pensa Hinami en voyant qu'elle allait avoir une journée complète la semaine prochaine. ''Je suis pas Wonderwoman ! Comment elle veut que je fasse l'ouverture et la fermeture la même journée !''_

C'est en fumant de colère qu'Hinami alla ouvrir les portes du café, elle était tellement en colère contre Sai et prise dans ses pensées de plans de vengeance envers elle, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le vieil homme qui attendait devant la porte.

Se préparant à s'asseoir au bar pour lire un livre en attendant les premiers clients qui n'arrivaient généralement pas avant 9h30, qu'elle eut la surprise d'entendre la clochette de la porte tintait. Prise par surprise, elle se retourna rapidement, faisant voler ses cheveux bleu derrière elle, pour regarder qui pouvait bien être réveiller à 8h pour venir ici.

_''Un vieil homme ?'' s’interrogea Hinami. ''Il me dit quelque chose … Il est peut-être venu mater les serveuses avant ?''_

''Bonjour.'' dit-il en la sortant de ces pensées.

''Euh … Bonjour.'' fit-elle confuse. ''Bienvenue à Douceurs et Petits amours. Voulez-vous une table vers la vitrine ou alors avez-vous une préférence ?''

''Je voudrais aller à la même table que la dernière fois, en haut de la mezzanine.'' répondit-il.

Hinami l'emmena là où il désirait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui il était, pourtant peu de personne choisisse une table là haut, donc elle aurait du s'en souvenir. Quand il fut assis, elle allait lui demander sa commande, mais il la devança en parlant.

''Sai n'est pas là ?'' demanda-t-il. ''Elle m'avait dit de venir aujourd'hui … mais je constata qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivée.''

''Ah ! Je me souviens de vous !'' éclata Hinami en reconnaissant la personne qui accompagnait Sai la semaine dernière. ''Pardon pour mon impolitesse, je ne voulais pas crier.''

''Ce n'est pas grave.''

''Par contre Sai vous a-t-elle donné une heure précise ?'' demanda Hinami en restant pro. ''Si je vous le demande, c'est que je trouve cela étrange de sa part de vous avoir donner rendez-vous à l'ouverture, alors qu'elle vient de passer une partie de la nuit dans la cuisine. Et qu'aujourd'hui c'est son jour de repos, donc elle dormira jusqu'à midi.''

''En fait, elle m'a juste dit de venir la voir ici, mais ne m'a pas donné d'heure précise, donc c'est mon impatience qui m'a joué un tour.'' avoua Koyo en comprenant la situation. ''Vous pensez qu'elle sera ici vers quelle heure ?''

_''J'ai ma vengeance !'' ria Hinami dans son esprit._

''Je vais l'appeler pour vous.'' sourit Hinami avec un trop de joie sur son visage, en sortant son téléphone et commença à écrire son message. ''Quel est votre nom ?''

''Koyo Touya.'' répondit-t-il.

La femme se figea un instant en devenant blanche, mais se reprit aussitôt, envoyant le message et informant son client qu'elle le préviendrait si Sai venait à lui répondre. Koyo accepta l'offre et se mua ensuite dans le silence, se montrant patient.

Hinami était retournée en bas, tentant d'appeler Sai plusieurs fois pour avoir une petite explication concernant le fait qu'un joueur de Go et plus précisément le père de l'ancien rival d'Hikaru se trouvait dans leur café pour la rencontrer elle en particulier. Elle ne reçut qu'une seule réponse sous forme de SMS : ''Occupe-le jusqu'à midi ! Gros bisou, et bonne nuit ! (°3<)''.

_''Elle veut que je l'occupe pendant 4h !'' pensa Hinami en sentant une veine sortir sur son front. ''Elle va me le payer !''_

Puis elle réalisa une chose en dehors de sa querelle avec elle, elle n'avait pas demandé sa commande a son client. Paniquée qu'il puisse parler de son mauvais service à Sai, elle prépara rapidement un plateau contenant une théière et une tasse accompagné par un gâteau léger japonais. Quand elle lui porta, il semblait agréablement surpris par son attention.

''Je ne crois pas avoir commandé.'' déclara-t-il avec politesse.

''Non … mais je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir oublié de prendre votre commande.'' s'inclina-t-elle. ''Ceci est un cadeau de la maison pour m'excuser de mon comportement.''

''Vous n'avez pas vous inclinez de la sorte, c'est de ma faute, je vous ai demandé des nouvelles de Sai et vous avez eu la gentillesse de faire passer ma demande avant tout le reste.'' dit-il en buvant une gorgée de thé. ''De plus, on va dire que cela est ma commande, j'apprécie votre attention et n'en parlerai pas à Sai.''

''Vous êtes sur.'' demanda-t-elle surprise. ''Je veux dire, j'ai fait une faute professionnel … c'est normal qu'elle soit au courant.''

''Mais en avouant votre faute au lieu de la nier, c'est déjà une belle preuve de courage de votre part.'' lui assura Koyo en tentant de sourire. ''Et vous êtes maintenant sure de ne pas recommencer, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Eh bien … oui.'' dit-elle en se sentant gênée. ''J'étais venu vous voir concernant Mlle Fujiwara.'' dit-elle en se reprenant mais restant pâle. ''Elle m'a demandé de vous tenir occupé le temps qu'elle arrive.''

''Savez-vous pour combien de temps elle sera là ?'' demanda Koyo curieux en voyant le visage blanc de la serveuse.

''Midi.'' dit-elle simplement.

''Midi ?'' répéta surpris Koyo.

''Je vais immédiatement la rappeler !'' s'écria Hinami en voyant la réaction de l'homme, sortant son portable paniquée.

''Ça ne sera pas la peine.'' souffla Koyo en croisant les bras. ''Vous m'avez dit qu'elle a travaillé cette nuit … je pense qu'elle doit se reposer avant tout. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ressente l'envie de dormir dans ce cas-là.''

''Oui, mais cela ne l'excuse pas pour autant.'' soupira sombrement Hinami en fronçant les sourcils.

''Cette expression ne vous va pas.'' remarqua Koyo en désignant les sourcils.

_''J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions ! Ne laisse pas ta colère naturelle sortir !'' pensa Hinami en retrouvant un visage ouvert._

''Vous êtes vraiment gentil envers Mlle Fujiwara.'' constata-t-elle avec un petit sourire pincé.

''Elle vous fait entièrement confiance pour m'occuper en attendant son arrivée.'' lui assura Koyo qui vit son visage rayonner de joie.

''Voyons voir … nous avons des plateaux de jeux … mais nous n'avons pas de goban …'' réfléchit Hinamo

''Je ne joue plus au Go Mlle.'' ajouta Koyo avec un voix ferme.

''Compris.'' fit-elle surprise par le ton qu'il venait d'utiliser. ''Avez vous une envie particulière ?''

''Pas vraiment, en dehors du Go, je n'avais pas de passe-temps.'' répondit-il avec regret.

''J'ai une idée ! Le café met à disposition des clients une bibliothèque de livre … dont j'ai la charge.'' avoua-t-elle en se trifouillant les mains, car elle était gênée de parler de sa passion. ''Je peux vous trouver un livre en particulier si vous avez le titre ou vous en conseillez un parmi mes coups de cœur personnels.''

_''Il va se moquer de moi ! Une fille à l'air aussi décalé ne peut pas avoir une passion aussi commune !''_

Remarquant l'hésitation dans sa voix, ainsi que sa gêne quand elle parlait de ce qui semblerait être sa passion, il ressenti une peu de compassion pour elle. À l'époque où il avait commencé le Go, il se trouvait dans le même état qu'elle, il n'osait pas parler de sa passion aux autres enfants, de peur qu'ils le jugent trop rapidement. Mais il avait rencontré d'autres personnes, dont sa femme, qui l'avait encouragé à montrer sa fierté d'être un joueur de Go.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, puis il regarda la jeune femme en face de lui et lui dit les mots que sa femme lui avait dit quand elle avait découvert sa passion.

''Surprenez-moi.''

''Oui ! M. Touya !'' dit-elle en souriant tendrement. ''Je vous apporte votre livre !''

Elle était parti seulement quelques minutes, que Koyo la vit revenir en courant vers lui, tenant contre elle un livre comme un trésor précieux. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait choisi une livre traitant sur l'histoire du Japon à cause des vêtements traditionnels qu'il portait, mais aussi par la manière dont il montrait son respect pour les traditions à travers son appartenance à un jeu noble et riche, mais aussi à sa gestuelle et sa manière de cacher ses émotions.

Le récit était écrit de manière à suivre l'histoire travers les yeux d'enfants vivant pour leurs survies a travers l'histoire du Japon et les grandes lignes qui l'ont changé. Il se plongea dedans sans s'en rendre compte, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de lire, de nombreuse émotion le traversait durant la lecture.

Plusieurs fois, il vit Hinami venir le voir, pour le fournir en thé chaud quand la théière devenait froide. Elle en profitait pour lui demandait ce qu'il pensait de l'histoire, il lui donna son avis avec sincérité puis retourna à lire la seconde suivante pour connaître la suite.

Il eut un sursaut quand il entendit la chaise en face de lui bouger, et leva la tête en direction de la personne qui semblait rire de sa tête surpris. Sai n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir prendre en surprise le grand et imperturbable Koyo Touya, mais en le voyant tellement concentré dans un livre, elle fit exprès de glisser bruyamment sa chaise.

Sai s'assit en face de lui, se tenant la tête dans le creux de ses mains, en souriant d'un air enfantin, qui montrait sans le savoir un petit quelque chose de féminin chez elle.

''Bonjour ! On dirait bien que vous avez trouvez quelque chose de plus intéressant que moi.'' plaisanta Sayaka en faisant la moue.

''Je ne voulais pas vous en donnez l'impression.'' répondit Koyo en ne comprenant pas qu'elle plaisantait. ''Avez-vous bien dormi ?''

''Oui, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps.'' s'excusa-t-elle en joignant les mains devant elle. ''Hier la journée à été très longue en salle, je n'ai pas pu commencer à préparer les pâtes pour les viennoiseries avant la fermeture.''

''Vous fermez à 21h il me semble.''

''Oui, mais le temps de tout préparer … et d'attendre le temps de repos … et de tout cuire … et de mettre au frais … je ne suis pas rentrée avant 3h.'' se plaignit Sai en s'allongeant sur la table. ''Mais arrêtons de parlez de moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir lire un livre qui n'a aucun rien avec le Go … cela ne veux pas dire que je te considère comme une personne incapable de lire un livre.''

''Tu t'enfonce Sai.'' ri Koyo. ''Mais tu as raison, je n'ai pas vraiment l'image d'une personne qui apprécie de lire un bon livre.''

''Je m'excuse.'' dit-elle avec un air désolé. ''Je m'excuse que tu ais du m'attendre 4h, j'aurais pu venir … mais …''

''L'importance, c'est que tu sois venue.'' affirma Koyo. ''Et maintenant, j'ai un nouveau sujet de conversation.'' dit-il en montrant son livre.

Sai et Koyo commencèrent à parler chacun de leur semaine autour d'un repas qu'elle venait de demander à Ryou. Ce fut au tour de Sai d'être surprise en réalisant que son interlocuteur avait bien fait ses recherches sur l'actualité du pays et lui proposa de discuter sur les nouvelles tendances en matière de thé pour la saison qui arrivait.

Ils continuèrent ainsi en passant par toutes les émotions, de rires à sérieux, de décontracté à débat houleux, ou encore de gêne à joie. En somme la journée fut bien chargé pour l'ancien Meijin qui ne regrettait pas son choix de venir aussi tôt le matin.

Mais tout bon moment avait une fin, alors quand ils remarquèrent qu'il était 19h, Sai proposa à Koyo de le raccompagner à la gare pour qu'il ne loupa pas son train. Le trajet à pied était assez court, et le billet de train vite acheté, Sai attendit avec Koyo son train, continuant de parler de tout et de rien.

Quand le train arriva en gare, c'est avec un peu de peine que Sai lui dit au revoir quand il monta dans le train. Elle regarda le train partir de la gare, chassant la tristesse qui l'envahissait en se rappelant qu'il revenait la voir la semaine prochaine.

o{(°3°)}o

Au même moment, Seiji venait de laisser Akira devant sa maison il y a une trentaine de minute, car ce dernier n'arrêtait de parler de sa théorie de l'amante secrète de son père et des preuves qu'il avait réuni, au point de l'énerver à tel degré qu'il ne voulait plus de lui dans son appartement. Au yeux du disciple, il était totalement impossible que son maître puisse aimer une autre femme que sa défunte épouse.

Mais d'un autre coté, il avait entendu dire que le taux d'homme qui refaisaient leur vie amoureuse après un veuvage était en hausse.

D'un autre coté, il aurait peut-être du garder Akira comme excuse pour ne pas se rendre à ce dîner ridicule organisez par ses parents. Ils lui avaient organisé une rencontre avec une belle femme dans un restaurant chic et coûteux, il lui avaient même fourni une photo d'elle, et il devait avouer qu'elle était à son goût.

Mais il semblerait que la soirée continu à lui apporter son lot de surprise, tout d'abord, en se rendant devant le restaurant, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas une seule place de parking de libre, donc il du se garer à 500m du lieu. Cependant, comme il y avait foule à Tokyo le soir, et qu'il allait être en retard, il se mit à courir comme il pouvait à travers la foule, bousculant un jeune homme qui failli tomber sur le sol, mais qui fit tomber un papier. Il le ramassa pour lui rendre, mais le garçon n'était plus dans la rue, alors il reprit sa course en mettant le papier dans sa poche.

Enfin, quand il vit le thon qui se trouvait à la place de son canon de rendez-vous, il su qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui. Par politesse, il resta dîner avec elle, mais plus il la voyait plus il ressentait le désir de fuir.

La femme ne ressemblait pas du tout a la photo que ces parent lui avait donné, elle était le summum de la laideur avec une grosse couche de maquillage et des lèvres de babouin. Puis elle profitait de chaque occasion pour le toucher quand elle le pouvait, et avait un comportement aguicheur avec tous les hommes présents dans le restaurant.

Au final, il la quitta avant le dessert, trouvant une excuse bidon mais réaliste pour ne pas paraître impoli envers elle et qu'elle ne cafte pas à ses parents qu'il l'avait mal traité. Une fois dehors, il s’alluma une cigarette et remarqua qu'il avait quelque chose dans sa poche.

_''Où j'ai eu ça ?'' se demanda Seiji en tirant une taffe._

Il examina ce qu'il avait dans les mains, et remarqua que c'était une note écrite. La curiosité l'envahi et il la lisait, puis pâlit en faisant tomber sa cigarette à cause de sa bouche entrouverte, relisant la note plusieurs fois pour être sur de ne pas rêver.

La note disait : ''Hikaru Shindou ! Si je te vois pas chez moi ce soir, alors t'es un homme mort ! J'ai un truc important à te dire, cela concerne Akira Touya. Il m'a posé des tas de questions te concernant, et il veux pas lâcher l'affaire, je ne voudrais pas porté plainte, mais si j'ai besoin de ton aide … avant que ma sœur décide de l'envoyer à l'hôpital, si tu vois ce que je dire. A plus, Shura, ta meilleure amie !''

_''Akira avait raison … Hikaru est bien au Japon.'' pensa Seiji en tenant la note fermement dans sa main. ''Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête Akira !''_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, je sais que je ne post pas souvent ou de manière régulière, mais je fais du mieux.


	9. 08 : Visite au cimetière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira trouve enfin le courage de se rendre sur le tombe de sa mère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue = ''bla bla''  
> Pensée = ''Italique''

**Chapitre 8 : Visite au cimetière**

o{(°3°)}o

Le matin suivant aux alentours de 10h, Ogata était assis dans sa voiture en train de fumer une cigarette. Il se trouvait juste devant un fleuriste, attendant qu'Akira revienne avec des fleurs destinées à sa mère. Ogata ne savait pas ce qui avait enfin décidé son petit frère de franchir le pas, mais il était content que ce dernier accepte enfin la perte de sa mère.

Ce dernier avait toujours sorti comme excuse ses parties de Go, ses cours à l'université ou encore des réunions avec son groupe d'étude, pour ne pas se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère. Au final, pour une raison qu'Ogata ignorait, Akira lui avait demandé de venir le chercher, qu'il avait besoin d'un soutien. Ce fut finalement quand Akira entra dans sa voiture, qui l'informa enfin de sa destination.

Pendant qu'il l'attendait, il repensa à la note écrite qu'il avait trouvé par hasard la veille, et se demandait si il devait ou non en parler à Akira. Il avait passé la nuit é débattre des pour et des contre, mais sans parvenir à faire un choix.

_''Pour l'instant … je vais voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve.'' conclu Seiji en s'appuyant sur l'appui-tête. ''Et si Hikaru est bien dans les parages … il finira par apparaître devant Akira.''_

o{(°3°)}o

Dans le magasin, Akira parcourait les allées, observant avec beaucoup d'attention chaque fleur, mais n'arrivait pas faire un vrai choix. Il voulait offrir les meilleurs fleurs à sa défunte mère, elle le méritait tellement. Cependant il n'en connaissait rien, il avait déjà vu sa mère par le passé s'occuper de fleurs, portant sur le visage un tendre sourire.

_''Son sourire me manque ...''_

Ces derniers temps, à force d’espionner son père, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le démon et l'homme froid qu'il s'était imaginé peu après la mort de sa mère. Même si c'était mince à voir, il avait réussi durant une seconde à voir au delà de son masque stoïque, la tristesse de son père.

Mais il trouvait encore des défauts à son père, les mêmes qu'il possédaient au fond de lui … car lui aussi avait négligé sa mère. Se serait mentir de dire que sa mère était passé devant sa carrière de Go, il avait répété les mêmes erreurs de son père. C'est pour s'excuser auprès d'elle, qu'il se forçait à lui rendre visite.

Mais pour obtenir des conseils sur son choix de fleurs, il aurait fallu qu'il arrête de tirer une drôle de tête, un mélange entre sérieux et colère avec ses sourcils froncés, comme rien ne pouvait lui convenir. Son expression faisait autant peur à la clientèle qui l'évitait qu'aux employés qui n'osait pas lui venir en aide.

Finalement, il fut surpris dans ses pensées, par une main se déposant sur son épaule. A cet instant il eu un sursaut et un petit cri de surprise, s'attirant l'attention du magasin sur lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à la personne fautive de cela, et constata que ce n'était que Seiji.

''Ne me dit pas que j'ai réussi à te faire peur.'' plaisanta Seiji.

''Pas le moins du monde !'' affirma Akira en ôtant la main d'Ogata de son épaule. ''Je croyais que tu voulais rester dans la voiture pour fumer.''

''Je sais que je fume beaucoup, mais pas au point de griller tout un paquet parce qu'il y en a un qui prends trop de temps pour revenir.'' accusa-t-il.

''Quoi ?! Ça fait même pas 5 min que je suis rentré.''

''Excuse-moi Akira, mais cela va faire 45 min que tu es rentré.'' lui fit remarquer Seiji en lui montrant sa montre. ''Tu sais que je me suis imaginé qui tu avait enfin trouver la femme de ta vie, et que tu devais la dévorer des yeux … à moins qu'une des employée t'es envoûté.''

''Dis pas n'importe pas.'' souffla-t-il.

''Tu as raison … au final, tu effrayais tout le monde dans le magasin avec ta tête étrange.'' lui dit-il en lui touchant le milieu du front avec l'index.

''Arrête de me traiter comme un môme !'' s'énerva Akira en le repoussant.

''Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi tu es grognon aujourd'hui ?'' souffla Ogata.

''Aide moi plutôt a trouver des fleurs pour ma mère.'' souffla Akira en refusant de lui parler de ses réalisations.

Ogata eut un petit sourire, mais ne dit rien et commença à l'aider. Cependant comme Akira ne lui avait pas donné de critère précis, il passa son temps à l'appeler pour avoir son avis. Ce qui énervait de plus en plus Akira, qui ressentait l'envie de l'étrangler.

''Cette couleur est horrible !''

''Franchement des roses rouges ! Seiji c'est ma mère !''

''Une plante carnivore ? Tu te fiche de moi !''

''Tu es sure que tu t'y connais vraiment en fleur ? Parce que même moi sait que ces tournesols sont factices !''

Ogata avait vraiment tout entendu de la part d'Akira, mais comment faire pour l'aider si ce dernier refusait tout ces choix. Il semblait être plus fatigué en 10 min qu'en faisait une partie de Go de 4 heures.

''Jamais j'arriverais à les trouver.'' soupira Akira en croisant les bras.

''Ne me dit pas que t'avais déjà une idée en tête quand tu es rentré.'' lui demanda Seiji avec un ton sec.

''Bien sur que oui.'' dit-il avec un ton evident. ''Cependant je n'en ai pas vu …''

''Et c'est quoi cette fleur si précieuse et spéciale que tu veux ?'' continua à le questionner Ogata en lui lançant un regard noir.

''Je ne m'en souviens pas.'' avoua Akira en détournant le regard, certain que Seiji allait crier.

''Tu veux dire qu'on a perdu notre temps pour chercher quelque dont t'ignore le nom !!!'' s'écria Ogata en ressentant la soudaine envie de fumer.

''Mais je sais à quoi elle ressemble.'' dit-il avec espoir.

''Et t'en es fier.'' rétorqua Ogata d'un ton froid.

Akira se tut, baissant la tête, se sentant mal à l'aise d'avoir fait perdre son temps à Seiji le seul jour où il était libre de son planning. Voyant le malaise si évident sur le visage de son petit frère, Seiji eut une once de regret dans son cœur.

''Pourquoi tu tiens tant à vouloir ces fleurs ?'' lui demanda Ogata avec une voix calme et posée.

''Euh … c'est bête, mais quand j'étais enfant, j'ai souvent vu ma mère s'occupait d'un coin du jardin où de belles fleurs poussaient. Quand elle s'en occupait, elle avait toujours ce sourire spéciale sur son visage … elle semblait toujours heureuse et apaisée quand elle s'en occupait.'' souria bêtement Akira.

''Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt … cela nous aurez évitez pas mal de temps.'' soupira Ogata.

''Quoi ?''

Ogata prit Akira par le bras, ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, se fit traîner jusqu'à la caisse. La vendeuse voyant le fameux client problématique, semblait un peu tendu, mais c'était sans compter sur le charme naturel de Seiji et de son sourire qui rassura cette dernière.

''Désolé de déranger une belle demoiselle comme vous.'' commença Ogata avec un clin d’œil. ''Mais nous sommes à la recherche d'une certaine plante et comme nous ne l'avion pas vu en magasin, je me suis dit que peut-être vous devez l'avoir en réserve.''

''Il est vrai que nous ne mettons pas tout notre stock dans le magasin.'' dit-elle d'un ton timide. ''Certains espèces que nous possédons ne sont elles aussi pas toute présentes à la vue des clientèle. Alors peut-être que nous avons ce que vous recherchez.''

''Nous cherchons des camélias, plus précisément des 'Tom Pouce'. C'est très important pour lui d'en trouver.'' déclara Ogata en désignant Akira a ces côtés.

''Oui nous en possédons, je vais vous le chercher.'' dit-elle.

''Nous vous attendons.'' répondit Ogata.

Ils la regarda disparaître dans l'arrière boutique, avant de faire de nouveau face à Akira qui semblait septique de ce choix, connaissant ses goûts floraux.

''Ne me lance pas ce regard.'' ri Seiji avec un sourire en coin. ''Crois-moi, quand tu verras les fleurs, tu seras que c'est le choix parfait.''

La femme revenu quelques minutes après, tenant dans ses mains un pot de fleur, des fleurs qu'Akira reconnu aussitôt. Payant le pot et le tenant près de lui, Akira semblait heureux d'en avoir enfin trouver.

Une fois dans la voiture, la plante bien en sécurité dans ses bras, Akira pu enfin demander a son grand frère ce qui le tracassait.

''Comment tu savais ? Pour les fleurs ?'' demanda Akira curieux.

''Tes parents ne t'ont jamais parler de l'anecdote de ta naissance ?'' répondit Seiji.

''Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.'' déclara-t-il perdu.

''Eh bien, ton père et ta mère m'en ont parlé une fois.'' commença Seiji avec un tendre sourire sur le visage. ''Quand tu es né, tu étais plus petit que les autres bébés, et ta peau était d'un délicat rose sauf ton nez qui était plus foncé. Tu as reçu des cadeaux à ta naissance, mais ton père a tenu à remercier ta mère pour lui avoir offert un fils et d'avoir fait de lui un père … mais tu connais les goûts de ton père.''

''Je ne vois pas le rapport.''

''Le rapport, c'est qu'après une semaine à chercher le cadeau parfait pour elle, il est juste revenu un soir avec plusieurs pots contenant des camélias 'Tom Pouce', il se souvenait que sa femme adorait les camélias.'' raconta Seiji tout en conduisant. ''Mais si les 'Tom Pouce' sont si particulier à ses yeux, c'est qu'il lui avait dit que ces fleurs lui rappelait la naissance de leur enfant … a chaque fois que ta mère s'occupait de ces fleurs, elle repensait au jour où elle t'a mis au monde.''

''Je vois.'' dit-il avec un petit sourire, alors que ces yeux devenaient larmoyants. ''Dommage qu'il n'y a plus ces camélias a la maison.''

''Elle les a offert comme don au Tokyo Metropolitan Oshima Park Tsubaki Museum.'' lui expliqua Ogata. ''Leurs experts étaient époustouflés par la qualité de ces camélias, preuve que ta mère s'en occupait bien.''

''Pourquoi les avoir donner ?'' se demanda Akira confus par le geste de sa mère.

''Akira, rappelle-toi vers tes 10 ans, tu es allé à l'hôpital en urgence à cause d'une allergie au pollen de camélia.'' dit Seiji avec une faible voix. ''Je ne les ai jamais vu aussi paniqués que ce jour-là. Ta mère et ton père eurent très peur de te perdre … même si ces fleurs représentaient beaucoup pour elle, une mère fait tout pour protéger son enfant, tu ne pense pas ?''

''Ce qui veut dire que je risque de tomber de nouveau malade ?'' déclara Akira en regardant le pot dans ses bras.

''Non, tu étais un enfant à l'époque, maintenant tu es un adulte avec la constitution qui va avec.'' ri Seiji. ''Tu sais Akira ?''

''Hum ?''

''Ce sont aussi les fleurs préférées de ton père.'' avoua Ogata avec franchise.

''Vraiment ?'' dit-il étonné. ''Cela ne change pas ce que je pense de lui … mais au moins je sais qu'il était heureux de ma naissance.''

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le calme, au seul son de la radio qui remplissait la voiture d'une douce musique classique. Ni le conducteur, ni le passager ouvrit la bouche pour parler, on ne pouvait entendre d'eux que le son de leur respiration.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant enfin au parking du cimetière que le sort fut brisé, et qu'Ogata demandait à Akira si il était vraiment prêt à s'y rendre. Ce n'était de l'hésitation que ressentait Akira, mais de la peur, peur de revoir cette tombe, revoir le nom de sa mère gravé dans la pierre.

_''Il faut que je montre fort … autant pour elle, que pour moi.''_

Personnellement Akira se sentait plus courageux de s'y rendre en compagnie de Seiji, de plus il n'était plus un petit enfant, il devait plus montrer de stupides peurs. Ensemble, ils franchirent le portail se trouvant à l'entrée du cimetière, qui semblait assez vieux et légèrement rouillé. Après quelques minutes de marches, les deux hommes commencèrent à voir les premières rangées de tombes. Elles étaient alignées de manières droites et largement fleuris de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, contrastant avec les tons gris et ternes des tombes.

Akira s'était arrêté un instant à cette vue, hésitant de nouveau à se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère. Il avait peur qu'au milieu de toutes ces tombes joliment fleuris par des êtres chers, celle de sa mère soit vide et froide. Une main sur son épaule se posa, il leva les yeux voir son ami et se sentit aussitôt rassuré, recommençant à marcher, franchissant les allées traversant le cimetière.

_''Si sa tombe est vide, je la remplirais de belles fleurs.''_

Malgré qu'il n'était venu ici qu'une seule fois, Akira connaissait le chemin menant à son but et se demandait encore quelle serait sa réaction face à cette horrible vérité. En compagnie de son grand frère qui le soutenait émotionnellement, il commença à monter les escaliers en pierre menant aux autres parties du cimetière.

Il se souvenait que la tombe se trouvait dans un niveau assez haut de la colline, mais aussi que peu de personne n'était venue à l'enterrement, ce qui l'avait profondément atteint à l'époque. Sa mère n'avait déjà plus de famille au moment de son mariage, et ne sortait presque jamais avec des amies, s'occupant de la maison à la place.

Pendant qu'il parcourait les derniers mètres le menant à la tombe, il essaya de se souvenir d'elle, tous ces bons souvenirs et tous les sourires qu'elle lui offrait sans rien en échange. Son seul regret à ce jour n'était pas en rapport avec le go, mais avec elle, il se reprochait de lui avoir pas assez dit qu'il l'aimait quand elle était en vie, de n'avoir ps eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle ne devrait pas se ruiner la santé pour son bien être à lui et son père.

_''À l'époque, Papa enchaînait les participations dans toutes les ligues, et devait maintenir ses titres … comme je le respectais bien trop, j'ignorais ce que Maman endurait tant que Papa restait le meilleur … comme j'ai eu tort … si seulement ...''_

''Akira nous sommes arrivés.'' l'avertit Ogata en s'arrêtant devant une tombe. ''Si tu veux je peux te laisser seul …''

''Non reste.'' dit Akira avec un petite voix. ''Elle aimait bien ta présence à la maison … elle savait que tu faisais toujours le maximum pour t'occuper de Père quand elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Tu t'occupe aussi de moi comme un grand frère … je suis sure qu'elle est reconnaissante envers toi … je me souviendrais toujours de ton visage le jour où elle a fait une fête surprise quand tu a obtenu ton premier titre, pour elle tu n'étais pas seulement un élève de son mari, mais un membre de la famille …''

''Je sais, elle a toujours été ce genre de femme à faire passer les autres avant elle, mais aussi à voir derrière nos façades.'' répondit Seiji nostalgique. ''A mes début dans le go, elle m'appelait affectueusement le punk du GO à cause de mon sale caractère et ma franchise totalement irrespectueuse … c'est même elle qui a convaincu ton père de me faire rentrer dans son groupe d'étude.''

''Je l'ignorais.'' dit Akira surpris.

''Moi aussi … jusqu'au jour où je demandais à ton père pourquoi il m'avait tendu la main.'' souffla-t-il avec un pointe de tristesse. ''En fait ton père n'aimait pas mon attitude de l'époque, même si il trouvait mon go étonnamment bon pour mon âge, il ne pensait pas que je puisse avoir un sensei qui me supporterait … ironiquement, j'ai changé mon caractère à la minute où il m'a proposé un essai dans son groupe d'étude.'' sourit Seiji. ''Si ça avait été une autre personne, je n'aurais pas changé …''

''Mon père est ton idole, je le sais …'' soupira Akira amèrement.

''Tout comme ta mère, c'est elle qui m'a offerte ma première cravate.'' déclara Ogata avec fierté. ''Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait cependant … je me souviens même d'une fille qui s'est moqué de moi, ne cachant pas du tout ce rire.''

''Elle me manque …''

''Même un adulte a le droit de pleurer.'' lui assura Seiji. ''Bon ! Je vais t'attendre un peu plus loin.''

''Quoi ?!''

''Je suis avec toi de loin.'' déclara Seiji en quittant les côtés du jeune adulte, lui faisait un simple signe de main sans se retourner.

Akira ne dit et regarda simplement la tombe devant lui, les larmes lui montaient en voyant inscrit le nom de sa défunte mère ainsi que sa photo d'elle souriante, pendant que son cœur lui faisait mal. Mais au lieu de détourner le regard, il se força à la regarder dans ses moindres détails, certain que cela l'aiderait à enfin faire son deuil … enfin il l'espérait au plus profond de lui.

Il remarqua que la tombe était bien entretenue comparé à ce qu'il pensait, et que des fleurs fraîches se trouvaient dans un magnifique vase posé sur la tombe. En somme la tombe était plutôt belle et resplendissante que les rayons du soleil s'y déposant. Il comprenant mieux pourquoi sa mère avait tenu à être enterré ici, le lieux l'entourant était reposant et entouré de nature comparé au cimetière se trouvant dans les villes qui étaient mornes et sans vie. Puis il réalisa quelque chose, une chose que le choquait et l’étonnait même à la fois.

_''Quelqu'un vient entretenir sa tombe. Mais Maman n'a pas de famille qui pourrait la visiter … comme elle disait en souriant elle n'avait que moi … et mon père … mais c'est impossible qu'il vienne ! Il … il … son cœur ne fait que de pierre !''_

Akira soupira en chassant ses pensées, se concentrant entièrement à faire une prière pour elle. Les yeux fermés et les mains jointes, il lui transmis tout ce qu'il ressentait, lui confia les récents événements comme les anciens, ces craintes pour l'avenir mais aussi ses ambitions. En fait il fit comme si elle était toujours en vie.

_''Maman … je voudrais tellement que tu sois là à mes cotés, même si les années sont passés et que je suis un adulte, je ne sais pas si je me conduis bien, si je fais bien les choses, j'ignore tant de chose et j'ai toujours un tas de questions pour toi … qui resteront sûrement sans réponses pour toujours. Mais malgré cela, je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je me lamente sur mon sort, que je m'arrête en chemin sans avoir essayer d'avancer … c'est pour cela que je suis venu aujourd'hui, pour te promettre de tout faire pour devenir l'adulte digne que tu voulais que je sois. Tu dois sûrement me regarder depuis le ciel, et t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ne t'en fais plus, je ne suis plus un petit garçon … je t'aime Maman.''_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne savait combien de temps il était là, debout devant cette tombe à prier et à lui parler. Cependant, il réalisa qu'une personne se recueillait sur la tombe voisine à celle de sa mère. Cette personne à genoux en train de fleurir la tombe était une jeune femme légèrement de profil, dont le visage semblait lui paraître familier.

Comme si la jeune femme avait senti son regard sur elle, sa tête se leva en direction d'Akira, avant de paraître surprise.

''Touya ? Akira Touya'' déclara-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous remercie de lire mon histoire, j'écris aussi d'autres histoires sur fanfiction.net sous le pseudo KaidyDream. Si cela vous intéresse, allez-y.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà la réécriture de Rencontre et Destin, enfin là c'est plutôt le résumé … mais cela reste le premier pas de tout ce renouveau.


End file.
